Covered in Kisses
by FaeCym
Summary: SEQUEL TO COVERING UP and GOT THIS COVERED. OITNB Starts on Christmas day and picks up the story from there...a story to explore how two people who are crazy in love- learn to live life as partners. I do not own OITNB- it belongs to more talented people than I- Rated M for all the good reasons. PIPEX!
1. Chapter 1

Covered in Kisses

By FaeCym

The best part was when Alex pulled her in to the storage room. Their friends were enjoying a Christmas breakfast prepared by Pete and Cal. Piper's face hurt from all the smiling. Her hand was numb. Alex clung to her as family hugged her. She pulled her back while everyone stared at how cut Finn was trying to pass out plates of cake.

"I know you said you didn't want to ever make love in a closet, but I really just want a-" Alex began. Piper didn't let her finish. She devoured her mouth. This fantastic, tall, sexy woman that has all of her love and given her the gift of a Christmas wedding.

Piper pushed her against the door and brought her hands up and in to her hair, pulling back to look her in the eye. " I fucking love you Alex Vause," she said as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Oh, good...I take it you didn't feel pressured in to the wedding because I sprung it on you," Alex stammered. Piper was thrilled to hear the thick timbre of her voice. She knew that sound meant Alex was very turned on.

"Hush. You do recall I asked you? Oh baby, I married you in that prison under our tree. We just kept letting life rip us apart," Piper kissed her again and smiled on her lips right before she pulled back to murmur, " Though the fact you were sneaky, used our friends and made this a legal wedding just means our life will never be boring." Alex laughed and pulled her in for a hug. She turned, as she always did and kissed her neck. Delightfully, Piper shivered.

"Hey, Chapman...you're married now and there isn't a guard looking to give you a shot..you can kiss your wife in the store. C'mon you two, your mother wants pictures and I can't hold her off for much longer without my normal foul mouth snark," Nicky pleaded through the door.

This moment, the room...Nicky on the other side and the fact she called her, "your wife" made Piper laugh with happiness.

"My wife.." Piper said. Alex's face lit up and then she turned and jerked the door open. They both pulled Nicky in to their embrace. At the same time both told her how awesome she was and thanked her for being their friend.

"AWWWW Nah...no way..oh man, fuck it-" she said as she gave in and hugged them back. They all heard a squeal and looked over to see Lorna snapping pictures on her iPhone.

Nicky pulled herself away slowly looking at her girlfriend with a steely glance. " Give me those pictures Morello. You're supposed to always be on my side-" She said as she approached Lorna like she was a wild animal. Piper knew they were seconds away from darting after each other. It made her giggle. Sure enough Lorna ran out and up the stairs with Nicky on her heels. Piper her mother gasp and Poussey shout, "Run Morello!"

They walked out hand in hand. Alex told Piper that they would drive to Connecticut as planned...then they were going on a honeymoon. She gave Piper a blank ticket and told her to take a few days to think about where she wanted to go and to surprise her. She was a lucky girl.

Piper posed with Alex and her aunt. Her wife was stiff but her aunt seemed to be genuinely happy for them. Roger was treating her to a few days in the city and Piper knew Alex was worried about the expense. Yet she was a gift and Roger would hear none of her requests to put up her aunt. Piper saw Alex talking with her aunt alone by the door. It seemed intense and they hugged. She knew Alex would tell her about it. Maybe tonight in bed...she wished for the first time they were staying there. Yet, the fact they were keeping to her plans was sort of sweet. She barely had time to go up and change in to the comfortable outfit that Polly laid out for her. She was assured their clothing would be dry cleaned and hung back safely in their closet. She hugged her friend for a long while before they walked back down to her family. It was all crazy as they headed to the car.

Alex rented a town car to drive. She wanted Piper's dad to be comfortable. Cal and Neri would be joining them soon and their friends promised to put the shop back right. They all agreed not to open the door until noon on the 26th due to a storm that was coming. Poussey was going to stay up in the workshop and help Taystee out. Piper felt like they were cherished and cared for by her friends. The whole event was even more special because they had a support group. Earlier in their life together, they traveled with a select group of people. Yet, they were all around Alex for the business. Either the money or the partying she provided. This group of people; these amazing people- are a mixture of family and friends that love them because they are good friends right back.

She made it out of the city before she realized how much Piper's mom was going to comment on the route she took, the rate she drove and generally make a nuisance of herself in the back seat. Alex just kept smiling.

Finally Piper turned around, "Mom, this day has been the most amazing day of my life. Please..don't be a backseat driver. Just relax and put your ear buds in- Dad got that book you were reading on iTunes and he even loaded it to the chapter you just finished." She pointed to the iPad beside her. Piper's father lifted the ear bud to her ear and leaned over to share. She smiled and Piper had to swallow the emotion that got lodged in her throat. She couldn't remember her parents looking at one another like that...maybe when they were little, before her father made full professor. Alex took her hand and squeezed it.

"I still can't believe we're married. Best Christmas Ever Al...and fitting for our first official Christmas Day together. I don't count Litchfield because we weren't together!" Piper pointed out in a hushed tone. Alex ran her finger over Piper's rings as she drove.

"It was the absolute best Christmas ever...and every Christmas for the rest of my life, I'll marry you all over. I'll pledge to work harder to make the next year even better. We're still going to work on us...on communicating...on the ghosts that we knew. I just want you to know I choose you Piper. I choose you like I should have chosen you all those years ago," Alex said in a quiet voice. Piper smiled and darted her startling beautiful blue eyes at her wife.

"I can't wait to snuggle with you tonight," Piper said back after a few moments. Alex grinned and asked them if they go the master bedroom. Piper said that they did...her dad asked to have their regular room and since it wasn't as far down the hall, she thought it was a good idea. She didn't give Alex a tour when they visited last...actually she had just walked in to the kitchen and out the back after discovering...

She didn't want to think about that today. Today it was okay to push all the crap down and focus on her happiness. This was what Alex wanted and she was going to oblige. Her mother only spoke up two more times and once it did actually help Alex take the right exit. Piper was lost looking at her ring and nearly missed it. Her father was already asleep and her mom was being extra quiet because of it. She was ready to get there though. It was always a long trip on Christmas day.

She took the exit and it wasn't long until Piper saw the signs for Danbury. This route, one that took them by Danbury on the way to Bristol, wasn't the one she would have taken, but the best for the weather. Alex squeezed her hand as they saw the first sign. Piper tried not to think about what was running through Alex's mind as she raced to stop Piper from confronting the pig that raped her.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked in a quiet tone. Alex nodded.

"I don't know how you go in to the prisons to talk. Do you have any scheduled for this year?" Alex asked out of the blue.

"Um yeah actually, I'm doing a reading at Danbury in February, I think. It is for publicity for one of our programs to help recently released mothers get parenting classes. There will be people from a few other non-profits that will be with us to see if they wish to donate," Piper explained. Alex clutched the steering wheel and watched the road in silence as they drove for a mile or two.

Finally Piper asked, "Is...does that bother you?" She bit her lip and squeezed Alex's hand harder.

"Yes. I know you've been in it before. I know you've been in one in California as well. I just didn't know about those so...I mean you aren't going to get hurt there...they can't hurt you, right because there will be people with you and cameras..." Alex reasoned out loud and it broke Piper's heart. She knew Alex was telling herself all of this and the fact she had to tell herself that meant she was really scared.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally okay. I mean I get panicky when the gate closes and, you know how they have those sets of doors...where you walk through one locked metal door and then have to wait on the other to open before you step in to the area where they check you?" Piper clarified, hoping details would distract her from the idea that Piper willingly walked back in to prisons.

"I didn't see that area, but I can guess what you mean. I hated that no matter where we went...when we had to wait on a gate to open, made me feel like livestock," Alex said with a shiver.

"That always freaks me out. The first time I had to sit down right afterwards. Eva was there and she was freaking, wanted to cancel the reading and the show. I told her that the prisoners had been looking forward to it and I couldn't do that to them," Piper recalled with a smile.

"I'm surprised they let you do readings considering your stance on sentencing. You aren't the Bureau of Prison's best friend," Alex retorted.

Piper laughed, "True but I have a good PR person and I am edited heavily as to what I can read. Usually, they asked for the bit about getting my radio. This reading is about the mom's day thing as the focus is this program. I've been vocal and will be even more vocal about moving 1500 women to another facility. I'll slip that in there as it seems to be a done deal with the BOP," she said with a sigh. They spoke about it more as they drove and eventually, they pulled up in her Grandmother's driveway. She guessed they should consider it her house now, but it will always be her gram's place.

The snow was coming down and she was happy when Cal called saying he was just fifteen minutes behind them. They entered through the garage and Piper used the Porcupine boot cleaner at the door. Alex grinned at her in a way that let her know she would tease her about it later. Piper couldn't wait. The dinner was in the kitchen, all boxed up on the counter. Steve had been by and left a note wishing them all a Merry Christmas. He and his uncle were supposed to come by the next day for lunch. He has stocked the refrigerator for them. His lack of congratulations in the note was telling. He had also brought in a Christmas tree and put it in the corner where it always went. Her mother had Piper go out and fetch a tub from the trunk of the car. She had no clue they had put it in the back. Her mom opened it and their family ornaments-minus the few she had given Piper already- were all there. She entered the kitchen as Alex finished cleaning up and saw her reading Steve's note.

"So you didn't tell Steve so he could ride up and be at the wedding?" Piper teased as she got her dad a bottle of water.

"No I didn't invite Eva either. Anyone in love with you was left off the list," Alex said with a grin. Piper started to deny it but Alex kissed her soundly first. After Cal arrived, they set the table and enjoyed a wonderful feast. Cal cut the ham because their dad was a bit tired. Piper tried not to worry that the trip might have been too much for him. It had been an exciting day.

They took another hour to decorate the tree. Her father mainly watched but he really seemed to enjoy watching her and Cal fight over who made the father's rock ornament. After they finished, she was finally able to take her wife to bed. She made sure the sheets were clean and everyone had towels before joining her wife in the bedroom. She was nervous and it seemed silly.

"I'm nervous," she announced at the door.

"Me too...I've never made love to my wife before," Alex murmured. She then opened her arms and Piper ran into her arms. She kissed her and pulled at her shirt. Alex was equally fervent and between the two of them they managed to get each shirt off. Piper was struggling with her bra hook while Alex unhooked hers with ease.

Piper growled. " I can't stand how damn good you are at that," she said on her wife's lips. Alex could only smirk back and shrug her shoulders.

"I was seducing girls in the locker room while you were deciding whether or not to let your boyfriend go to second base," Alex said. She kissed down Piper's front and it made her stomach jump. Alex unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down slowly. Piper started to move her hips in small circles and was rewarded with a groan from her woman. When they were first together, Alex would have never made such a sound. It was need filled and sexy. She was always in control back then. This Alex, this mature Alex, knew how very much Piper enjoyed hearing her desperate sounds.

"Fuck baby, I love it when you make that sound, "Piper breathed out as she pulled her up and pushed Alex back on the bed. She fell and smiled up. Piper reached for Alex's jeans and unbuttoned them. She pulled Alex by her knees closer to the edge of the bed and yanked her pants down. They were both so turned on it was hard to breathe. Alex had on her favorite pair of black lace panties. She couldn't refuse bending down and taking them in her teeth...she drug her mouth down her wife's mound and with a little help from Alex lifting her hips, she pulled them off of her. Piper fell to her knees and dove right in to the river that ran between Alex's thighs.

She moaned and twisted so that Piper knew she could send her over with just a few flicks. Yet she teased and kissed everywhere but the spot she craved. She could only do this a few minutes before Alex tried to pull her up and down on top of her.

"No, I'm going to cover you in kisses Alex Vause for giving me the best moments of my life. A thousand kisses for every day of bliss," she told her in a thick voice. She then kissed her stomach and down her inner thighs again.

"C...cover me later, right now I need your fingers...inside..me ...now," she whimpered out and Piper gave in to her pleading. She pressed her wet sex to Alex's thigh as she climbed up her lover to perch on the edge of the bed. Feeling her flesh press against her hot need was almost her undoing. Piper had to catch her breath for a moment before she looked her wife in the eyes and thrust two fingers inside her deep.

She saw the mult-colored masterpiece of her lover's eyes as they both slipped together into ecstasy. Piper realized at that moment that only she got to see that look for the rest of their lives. This sent her into another orgasm where she growled out the word " Mine!" as the pleasure shook her body.

Alex pulled her up in to her embrace and somehow they were able to cuddle up under the blankets. Alex stroked her back until she calmed and kissed her face all over once her breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you for marrying me, " she said quietly in Piper's ear as she started to drift off to sleep.

"Ditto, kiddo," she murmured back before the succumbed to the night and the heaven of her spouse's arms.

***I hope you enjoy Chapter One- more to come! It was interesting revisiting them again and I wish I had made Grandma's house a BIT closer to Danbury, but um..you know..hindsight and 20/20. I hope everyone has had a great new year thus far. Please follow me on twitter and tumblr as I post comments that give ya a heads up on when I post new chapters. Twitter is appropriate symbol faecymry and tumblr is faecym-mica dot tumblr dot com. Please please please REVIEW! I 'm writing another fan fic in a different genre type show...needless to day my OITNB readers have spoiled me. Peace! Fae***


	2. Chapter 2 Snooky Snooky

*****mariteexxam- not sure what you thought was only one- this will be a full story. Thanks for reviewing! TY TheVausemanFeels- this one took me awhile to work out in my mind, I'm glad you waited and kept reading! Basskids- double digits you say? Hmmm I think I can do that...I think I can, I think I can. Snow days help!****

Chapter Two

Snooky Snooky

Piper awoke the next morning with Alex wrapped around her. It took her a moment to recount where she was and then she remembered what happened the day before. She pulled her hand out from under the covers and looked at her wedding ring. She started to giggle excitedly. Alex mumbled and then blinked awake. Piper glanced over and saw her smile.

"I can't believe Alex Vause married me yesterday. I must be dreaming!" Piper giggles as Alex rolled over and pressed her down in to the soft mattress.

"Yes I did...and you accepted and said really nice things about me so you can't take it back. You're my wifey woman!" she growled as she kissed her neck. Soon Piper was purring and Alex was showing her how much she adored her body. Piper turned her head to scream in to a pillow, painfully aware that her family was in the house. Alex was relentless with that amazing tongue. She squealed out and after her heart stopped its parade march in her chest she giggles delighted. Alex kissed up her body and lowered her head to kiss her good morning with her wet mouth.

"I love it when you laugh after you come. It always means you are happy," Alex observed. Piper held her close and they kissed tenderly for a long while. Piper stared into her eyes, completely lost in her.

After a while, she remembered something she wanted to ask Alex. "You seemed to be having an intense conversation with your Aunt. May I know what was said?"she asked. Alex smirked a bit and reached for her glasses.

"She told me she was happy for us and that my mother always thought you were the one for me. She told me that she was happy that we were together in Europe and for the first time she didn't mention how my time in prison embarrassed the family. She was just simply kind. I still feel like Roger bribed her a bit but it was the best conversation we've had since mom's funeral." Alex answered quietly. Piper smiled and kissed each of her eyelids.

"I'm really glad you had family there," Piper started to say more but her stomach made a growling nose. Alex laughed and pulled her wife up.

"Okay, kiddo, let's go eat some of the breakfast I smell," She said as she handed Piper her clothes. Piper smiled as she made sure she was covered.

"You know Steve isn't coming over until after one right?" Piper asked as she tied her robe around her.

Alex blushed just a bit but covered it well. "I know that. I just didn't want you to get cold. It is very cold here," she retorted. Piper laughed and walked out of the room. Alex mumbled for her to hush and Piper darted down the hallway with a grin. Alex refused to chase her but she noted she sped up. They walked into the kitchen laughing and holding hands. Piper looked up to see her Mother standing by the stove looking at her with the most amazed expression. Piper smiled back at her mom and she realized that her mom was just overwhelmed seeing her girl so happy.

Cal slurped his coffee and the moment was gone. "Don't slurp your coffee, Cal. I swear, I bet Neri thinks we raised a ragamuffin," she said in a tone Piper knew well. Her father snickered.

"You did...a ragamuffin and a convict," Cal shot back. Piper laughed and sat in her normal place by her father's left side. Alex slipped right beside her and it felt amazing. They talked and laughed. Cal brought Neri some breakfast upstairs on a tray. Piper was amused to see her brother focus on being a caring partner.

Piper cleaned up from breakfast, made phone call reservations quietly in the pantry and was pleased to see Alex and her father start to play a game of chess. He said she was actually giving him a run for his money. Piper detested the game and learned in reluctantly so he could have a partner. It was weird to be in the house and not have all of her Grandmother's things about.

"You wrote most of your book here didn't you, dear?" her mom said. Piper nodded and sipped her second cup of coffee while looking out the big window to the pristine snow covered lawn. The two live oaks in the front were still beautiful in all of their stark form.

" I sat my desk here and looked out at this lawn and thought about my time at Litchfield. I thought about how much I wanted to be here instead of there. I thought about how much I missed Alex and prayed to a God I don't even believe in that she'd survive. Granted, the praying may have come after a half a bottle of tequila, "Piper said to her mom.

"I remember a few phone calls where I was worried about you. But you pulled through and wrote an amazing book. It was hard to read, but good," she replied. Piper looked over at her mom and sat in the window seat that now occupied her desk area.

"I thought about that you know. I was careful not to give too many personal details. I did mention the terrible health care, but not specifically that I went to the hospital with infection. I...thought about you when I wrote about the pat downs. I..did ask you mom," Piper said in a small voice.

"Oh dear, I know and I agreed. It was just hard to read about you being...touched like that. You want to defend your children and keep them safe. I worried about you every day but I didn't think I had to worry about the guards. I worried about the prisoners, about you falling in again with Alex and turning back to crime. I worried about losing you to insanity or illness in that dirty place. I didn't realize I had to worry that the people paid to guard you would," she stopped speaking and swallowed. Piper started to say something, to try and soothe her but she remembered something Dr. Speer said about letting the moment breathe. She didn't need to say something to fix it. She needed to listen to her mom.

She continued. " I know more happened than what you wrote. I know the gist of the trial where Alex and Nicole testified. Piper, somehow you took the role as parent," her mom said. Piper started to speak to that and her mom held up her hand. "No, you did. You chose and have always chosen to keep part of your life from us. I understood why you kept the illegal things from us, but it was hard to read some of the truth. I would chat and laugh with them while I waited for you to come out. I didn't know they..." her voice broke and Piper came up behind her.

"Hey, you didn't need to know. There wasn't anything you could do. I never told Larry either. The guards did like you and I think it helped me get through my check faster, so that was good," Piper said with a smile. Her mom wiped her eyes and tried to smile back. She put her arms around Piper's waist and hugged her daughter. Piper couldn't believe they were hugging. She suddenly felt like she had been dropped into someone else's family.

Piper was about to pull away when her mother looked her in the eye and asked, "What happened to Alex in Texas...did something like that happen to you?" Piper swallowed hard and opened her mouth to lie to her mother. She put on her work smile and tried to form the remark that would be funny and dismissing. Yet she looked her in the eye and couldn't.

"Oh Mom," she said. Her mother closed her eyes and Piper saw tears fall down her face. She reached up and wiped them as she continued, "I was assaulted, not technically raped..mainly I was terrorized because he threatened Alex. I took care of him though Mom, he is gone and will never work as a guard again."

"You told on him and they kept you there?" she asked confused.

"Um no, what I did exactly, I can't tell you...let's just say he got injured on the job and didn't return," Piper said carefully. Her mother looked shocked but Piper just looked at her in the eye.

"Good, I hope you made him pay. You are a Chapman and we are never a victim," she said to her. They smiled and sat to talk of happier things for the rest of the morning. Her mom told her in great detail how she made her book club read her book. It was interesting hearing their take on the book and how many wrote checks. Also, they watched as Cal carried the tray in from the upstairs over the garage and return with a different arrangement.

"Explains why they are nuts, " Alex said with a barump -barump drum beat from her dad as they walked in to the living room. Piper laughed and kissed her.

"Newlyweds, you were just together," her dad teased. Piper hugged him as well. Alex told her that Steve called the house phone and he and Owen were on their way over. She wanted Piper to go up and get dressed with her. They went up the stairs and Alex pulled her close as soon as the door clicked.

"You okay? Your mom seemed to have something on her mind when you left the dining room," Alex said. Piper was constantly amazed how much Alex paid attention to her parents. It was endearing. She

" We spoke about my book and things I left out. She asked if I was assaulted," Piper said. Alex shot up her sexy eyebrow.

"What did you say?" she asked. Piper kissed her softly then told her how she responded. Alex smiled brightly and Piper knew she was happy that she told the truth. They took a shower together in the master bath. Alex washed her with delicate care and Piper felt cherished.

Alex asked if she had decided where she wanted to go on their honeymoon. " So we leave the 27th and return before the New Year?" Piper asked. She had a speech at Paley Center, January second. She was excited to be included in the symposium and to represent Criminal Justice Reform.

"Yes, so just a short trip now, but once we get out schedules clear we can take off again for a longer time. This business owning does put a damper in my vagabond existence. I can't complain though, it helps me provide for my wife," Alex purred in her ear. Piper grinned.

"Your wife can provide for herself and you. I guess we should decide about a joint account or something. What do married people do?" Piper asked suddenly wondering. Alex shrugged.

"I have no idea. We've already set the wills and stuff. We'll ask the accountant. You haven't answered me about where you want to go though. I need to know how to pack for us," Alex said. Piper laughed and waggled her eyebrows. She had a great idea.

"Nope I will pack and you'll find out at the airport," Piper said as they headed down. Alex wasn't too happy with it but it made her smile. Alex hated surprises but loved them as well. She had surprised her with the proposal and Alex surprised her with the wedding. Now, Piper would pick a place that she would appreciate and be surprised at the counter.

Owen and Steven arrived. Her father was glad to see the elder gardener. Steve brought her mom some flowers and some deli cheese from her favorite delicatessen. He hugged Piper for a long while and then smiled at her brightly.

"I've missed you Pipes. I followed you on twitter and your live tweet events amuse me so, " he said in his deep voice. Piper whipped out her phone and checked her followers. He shook Alex's hand and he asked her if she had a Merry Christmas.

"Hi, um yeah It was very Merry. I married Piper," Alex said. Piper had to bite back a smile. Alex told him right after she said hello. Owen and Steve offered their congratulations. Alex beamed all the while. Piper had to laugh. She covered by asking him what his twitter handle.

"It is StevePhD1. I can't believe you got Piper for a handle," he said impressed.

"Been on since 2006, baby! " she exclaimed. Steve asked Alex her handle and she just looked at Piper with amusement.

"She doesn't have a facebook, tumblr, twitter...nada. My baby just doesn't see the point in social networking," Piper explained.

"I don't need a social network to socialize. Though, I am considering a twitter account just to follow you and enjoy your sessions. I even like that Larry Smith guy with the Six Word Memoir. Six words is a lesson in brevity even for twitter!" Alex said. Piper was impressed she knew about him. Cal and Neri joined them and her mom fixed some vegetable soup. She asked Alex to help her in the kitchen and Piper was touched.

"So a married woman now...wow. Are you okay now? I was really...worried about you when you came by before Christmas. You were distant and...well I could tell you weren't sleeping," Steve asked. They were sitting by the fire and Piper sipped her tea while thinking of a response. She didn't want to be vague with him. He was a friend.

"We are working through some things. Her time in prison was riddled with abuse and I didn't take it well when I learned the extent of it, " Piper admitted to him quietly.

" Ah, I see. Well, I'd have a hard time as well. I'm glad you two are working on it. You're getting help?" He asked gently. Piper nodded. " Great. You know I'm here if you need me. I'm happy you found her again. I thought at one point we would hook up, but I could see even then that your heart belonged to her. You're a good friend Piper Chapman. You really helped me through that last year on my dissertation." She hugged him and returned the sentiments.

"Lunch is ready, " Alex announced. Piper looked up from his embrace and smiled at her wife. She was happy to see her smile back. She waited on Piper in the threshold. She slipped her arm around Alex's waist and they walked with Steve to the dining room. The lunch was great. Steve talked to her father about his first class as a professor and they bonded. She could see her father was enjoyed giving him advice about how not to use a teaching assistant. Owen regaled her mother with details of her grandmother's rose garden. The renters had kept it up but he mentioned things that needed to be done in the winter.

"This house belongs to our kids. Piper, Cal do you want Owen to keep working on the garden? Is the management firm hiring a gardener?" she asked.

Cal spoke up before she could finish swallowing her soup. " Yes Ma, but I'm sure we can insist on him. They will be here after the new year to get it ready for a renter. I don't expect we'll rent it out in this deep freeze winter though." Piper nodded and added that she had an independent company clean earlier.

" I was wondering if I could rent it, kids. " Her father asked out of the blue. Piper was taken aback by the question. "It is just I'm done with my treatment and all seems well. I think I'd like to work on my book of short stories and this place was great for you, Piper, "he said with a smile.

"Oh Dad, it is great, but won't you be too far from your doctor?" Piper asked. Alex took her hand and leaned her back, prompting her to relax.

"I can find a General Practictioner here and still travel in to the city to see my oncologist. Look, I'll pay rent so it will not change your finan-" he tried to explain.

"No Pop, this is your mother's home. We wont charge you to live here but you can maintain the place," Cal answered. Piper nodded in agreement. They didn't even need to discuss it. Her mom chimed in and said she'd help him. Piper then realized they would be living there together. Piper's eyes went wide and she couldn't believe her family.

Their guests left and the family discussed the Chapmans moving in together. Piper felt that her father just wanted to go home. She couldn't blame him. They agreed that if the doctors thought it would be a good idea, they were all for the move. Cal's house was almost finished and he thought it would be better if they stayed close to the house until the baby was born. Piper and Alex bundled up and she took her for a walk through the snow.

She turned to look back at her wife as she showed her the fence where she fell and got the scar on her arm that Alex liked to kiss. She watched her as she fell backwards into the snow. Piper gasped but it turned to a laugh as she started to open her arms and legs making a snow angel. She stood at the edge of her angel and looked down into her bright happy face.

"To be an angel, one need not have wings.  
In giving love there is an equal grace.  
Nor need one seek the aura in the face,  
As love unveils the beauty of all things."

Alex scrambled up and kissed her soundly, " Who wrote that?"

"I can't remember his name. I just remember the words because I had to say them in an 8th grade class play. In giving love there is an equal grace, seemed to fit this grace around us. Oh Alex, I don't want it to end but I am admit I am waiting on the next shoe to drop. I mean, we've really not had a moment to really," Piper stammered trying to explain.

"No, I understand I do. I worry as well," Alex said and Piper felt better just knowing she was worried as well. She looked down at the angel with the butt imprint a bit deeper due to how she scrambled up. They walked back talking about how they had to work at being optimistic. That evening Cal made dinner and they all played change poker. It ended up with a battle between Alex and Neri. Piper had lost her pile of pocket change earlier but she enjoyed bringing Alex drinks and watching the game. Cal wanted to make a side bet.

"Okay, if my wife wins, you have to shovel the drive before the garage tomorrow. If your wife wins, I will do it," Piper asked with a smile. She knew Alex was going to win and she also knew Cal hated to shovel snow. It was a good bet. They accepted and Neri rolled her eyes and Cal told her she'd better win or her baby daddy was going to get frozen balls.

"If they'd been a bit frozen earlier, maybe I wouldn't be so fat now, " Neri responded. Alex snorted her laughter and then raised the bet. Neri matched it and Alex laid out her full house. Neri snorted and tossed her three of a kind in to the pot disgusted. Piper whooped and Cal called her a name. Piper was laughing but Alex frowned.

"He's kidding. He really hates to shovel snow. I call him worse, "she whispered to her. Alex pulled all of the change into a huge pile. It was about thirty dollars. Piper got her a bag from the kitchen and she carried her sack of ill gotten gains up the stairs with pride.

That night they made slow passionate love. Piper whispered in her ear as she Alex rode her with complete mastery. It drove Alex wild and Piper screamed out her orgasm. Alex put her hand over her mouth and Piper couldn't help but remember how she had tried to get her to be quiet as they snuck a fuck at Litchfield. Alex replaced her hand with her lips and kissed her all over her face and neck as Piper calmed.

"Covered in a thousand kisses...yes...a goal I could spend my life accomplishing," she mumbled as her lips feathered Piper's sensitive body. Piper ran her hands up her back and they snuggled close. It was a great night and Piper fell to sleep hugging her close.

The next morning they said goodbye and headed back to New York. It was a great drive and they listened to NPR most of the way. They had a heated discussion about economics after listening to a show segment. They were still in the middle of it when they walked in to the store.

"Oh trouble in paradise?" Taystee asked from behind the counter. Piper just laughed and kissed her wife. Alex tossed Taystee the keys as she went behind the counter. It was a rental and the guy was supposed to pick it up later.

"No a disagreement about trickle down economics and my wife's complete disregard for fact," Piper said. Alex just laughed and Piper had a sneaking suspicion she was just arguing with her for the sake of the argument. Piper went upstairs, packed them a carry on bag each. She made sure to put the black leather bag inside. She wanted to take her sybian but it was too large. Besides she didn't want to have to explain it to customs. Piper made sure Chaucer had enough food and grabbed their passports before they headed downstairs.

"So she is doing fine?" Piper heard Alex say as she walked up behind her. It was then that she remembered that Becca was starting to work at the Brooklyn store. Alex seemed to sense Piper was behind her and turned. Piper smiled mouthing, "ready to go".

"Great Lorna. We'll see you guys in a few days," Alex continued as they walked towards the door, "Yes, yes I'll tell her. Bye." Alex said as she hung up. Taystee made a few lewd comments about enjoying their honeymoon and Piper pushed Alex out the door and into the waiting cab. She was so excited to be heading to the airport with Alex again. She was really pestering Piper to tell her where she chose. She remained unfazed until she started to kiss her neck and ask.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. It is a place we both love and wanted to visit," Piper said. Alex snorted at the hint but tried to guess a half a dozen places. She wasn't even close. Finally, they were at the airport counter and Piper handed the woman the open tickets. She knew the flight manifest perfectly and they had time to get through security and on their flight.

The woman asked " Where to, Miss?"

"Yeah, where to Miss?" Alex mimicked.

"It's Mrs. Now and I'd like two first class tickets to Cambodia. I think the airport there has the shuttle to-" Piper began.

"Snookyville? We're going to Snooky? You chose the best beach place in Cambodia! We visited once but didn't get to go to the beach! Perfect!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well you did say, if I wanted a life with you I'd have to be up for doing X on a beach in Cambodia on a whim. I thought it a great place to start our life together. Plus, I just really love Cambodia," Piper said again in that same dreamy voice she used at Litchfield.

"Yes, don't forget the drag queens baby! " Alex said with a smile. The woman looked at them like they were crazy but got the two tickets to the Phnom Pehn Internation Airport.

*** I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! I love all the favorites and follows. Please Review if you follow. It helps me to write if I know my readers. Thanks and Peace! Fae***


	3. Chapter 3 Whither Thou Goest

~~~~immegan: yes dear in to every life a little rain must fall...as fan fiction readers we have to have angst :) Clarice91- 100 is a bit too much this time around! Mcin1910-my stories will stay up as long as fanfiction dot net allows them, so tend to real life and save the complete disregard of it for when Jenji puts out Season 2 and we all binge watch! TheVausemanFeels- thanks for the review and I'm thrilled y'all like the happiness the girls have definitely earned...now I go about setting it all a blaze..or not ;)~~~

Chapter Three

For Whither Thou Goest

The flight was long and they both slept through most of it. Alex read a paper back while Piper played with her Kindle. Once they got through customs, which was difficult for both of them because Alex was pulled out to be searched. Piper could tell she was making a valiant effort to act like it didn't bother her at all because it was their honeymoon and Alex Vause would not give in to her fears. They rented a car and drove to their bungalow on the beach. Piper had made hasty reservations but it wasn't prime travel time there and it was nice. The weather wasn't pristine or hot, actually it looked like it might rain any moment. However, once they got to their place and saw the startling beauty of the white sand beaches, neither woman cared.

They were just relaxed and natural. Piper thought that perhaps this would always be how they were at their best...traveling together. Each did their roles with ease. Alex got the bags, while Piper arranged the car. Piper worked on their itinerary while Alex drove and made sure their place was safe. She didn't even go in the bungalow until Alex went inside and inspected it. The Concierge that brought them to the house seemed a bit put out but Piper had learned long ago to trust Alex. Once, she found a poisonous snake in their bed in Jakarta. Ever since, Alex had always checked their rooms. Even in Paris, Alex would go check first to make sure it was right for Piper. The only time she didn't was on the Toronto trip and truth be known, Eva had already checked everything was to Piper's liking.

"This is great. Thank you," Alex said to the man as she passed him a rather large tip. She then instructed him that they would be eating their evening meal at the clubhouse. She ordered Piper's favorite white wine, taking a chance that the main meal would go well with it. Piper knew she was probably right. It was a gift Alex had. She could choose the best wine. Once he left Piper looked at her and they just laughed. The front room was spacious with a huge open window to the beach. It has safety shutters that he started to tell them about before he left, but Alex assured him that they knew. There was a huge king size bed in the back part, a small kitchenette and refrigerator and a bathroom off to the side. Piper poked her head in as she put their toiletry bag on the sink. It has a shower stall big enough for two so that was perfect. She did look down to make sure no huge bugs were inside. She knew Alex had checked but it didn't hurt to check twice. Piper turned and walked back in to the main room with a smile on her face.

"Here we are...on our fucking honeymoon. Do you believe it kid?" Alex asked as she pulled her wife in to her embrace. Piper fell in to the warmth of her arms and shivered as the excitement of her words washed over her.

"No. I still think sometimes I'm going to wake up passed out on the couch in Connecticut and the last months would have all been a dream," Piper admitted. Alex scrunched her forehead and leaned it to press against Piper's in her sweet way.

"I still think I'm going to wake up in my bunk to the realization I lost you to Larry. I would dream about you having kids with him and making all your dreams come true. It would make me so sick...but I did it to myself. Now though, that is all gone and we have nothing but OUR life together to plan. Wanna go down to the beach before it starts raining?" she asked. Piper answered by taking her hand and heading to the door. The sand wasn't hot, just warmed by the morning sun. The water was blue and it shimmered in a way that made Piper just exhale all of her worries. Alex came up behind her and wrapped her up in an embrace that Piper was positive could heal any heart ache.

"You know, we've traveled lots of places but only in a few have we been alone. Those were always my favorite. British Columbia, Paris, Cardiff-sorta -" Piper said listing some of the short trips they would take to get away from Alex's business.

"Toronto, " Alex interrupted, "That was my favorite of all our trips. I love that we share a past together and those memories...they sustained me through the worst time in my life. Once, I was way high...I had made a deal and then went to a club and got completely wasted. I got robbed and left to just OD in some flop house in Paris. I lay there, completely out of my mind and the only thing I could do to make myself get up and go to find a phone to call for help, was imagine you were with me...telling me to get up and move. I didn't do much after that. I actually tapered off more and made my move to Vermont. I still used some but as you know, after that I was arrested. You see, you were always with me, even when I screamed at you for leaving me, I needed you to be whole." Piper closed her eyes and pushed her fear down. Alex never shared the details of her drug addiction. Piper assumed she did in her NA meetings but she never shared with Piper.

"I...am so thankful you did. Not that you got arrested or had to go to prison, but that you got out and got clean, " Piper turned in her embrace and held Alex's face in her hands. "Do you think we would have found each other again if we'd never gone to prison?"

Alex seemed to consider this and finally she answered, "I'd like to say yes, but I know the answer is no. I hate what happened to me in prison...what happened to you, but we both know being incarcerated together at Litchfield made us face our own shit and that brought us together. So no, I would have lived my life in Vermont, found a girl to live with and traveled on my ill gotten gains. If I'd ever seen you out in public, I would have stayed back and just watched you."

"You wouldn't have walked up and said, "Hi Pipes"?" Piper asked. Alex just shook her head.

"Would you have said anything to me if you saw me out someplace?" Alex asked. Piper remembered how she saw Alex at her mom's funeral, just right after they had broken up and she never stepped forward. She had decided that cutting Alex out of her life was as crucial to saving her life as breathing air.

"No, but I would have cried myself to sleep that night...especially if I saw you smile at a girl, " Piper admitted.

"You didn't cry when you saw Nora at the prison," Alex teased back.

Piper didn't smile she just turned her head to the side and replied, "Yes I did. I was scared you'd say something to Larry and he'd worry about us being together. But my mind kept thinking about how you held her close and-" Piper stopped and swallowed. She never felt this way about anyone else she dated. Larry once got drunk at a party and some trashy ass girl had her hand down his pants. Piper had laughed and asked him if he wanted a few moments to finish getting off. He had jumped up and apologized profusely. Piper had just kissed him and winked at the girl. If it has been Alex, she would have smacked the both of them and Alex would have been hard pressed to get her back in bed.

Alex kissed her wife then, wiping away the bad memories. It was a long, deep and passionate kiss that literally made Piper's knees weaken. It was so wonderful that neither noticed the rain start to fall. It was a full fledged downpour before Alex pulled away. They ran, hand and hand back in to their cabin. Each was soaked to the skin so they peeled off their clothing and Piper laid them out on the stone counter to dry. The water was luke warm but it felt good to clean up after the flight. Alex washed her hair and kissed Piper's shoulders when she was finished.

"I want to visit Vermont with you sometime. I know you had a place there but it got confiscated in the trial. Where did you stay when you got out of the camp?" Piper asked. She wasn't going to skirt around discussing the camp. Their one session with Dr. Speer they'd had together since Piper's trip to see Alex's rapist had given them good tips on talking things through. She had told Piper not to press for details of the attack, but not to avoid talking about that time either.

"In a boarding house...I really don't feel any connection to the place. I lived there not even six months before I was arrested. I spent more time in jail there than I did in my house," Alex said. Piper had thought she was arraigned and released on bail. Alex told her she went through a drug rehab and was incarcerated from her arrest through her sentencing. It was so that time would count on her sentence. This made Piper frown and hug her close as they got dressed in dry clothing. Alex pulled her to snuggle on the couch.

"Was Nora your girlfriend through it all?" Piper asked.

"Yes. We had just started dating. She worked at a ski resort and was teaching me how to ski. I sucked at it and gave up, but kept the instructor. Her dad lives in Manhattan so it wasn't too hard for her to visit me at Litchfield. I still felt bad, though taking her from her life in Vermont when I had no interest in forever with her. So you really didn't like seeing me hug her? I hated seeing you with Larry so I guess we're even. He turned in to a huge prick once you were in prison but I guess you did blind side the guy." Alex admitted.

"He is a good man, just not in regards to me. He loved me truly and I loved him right back but his love came with conditions, I don't even think he knew he had. In theory, he knew I had slept with women. I theory he knew that I had a very fluid look at sexuality- he just didn't understand that it was a part of me as much as my love for him. He thought once I chose him, I magically became a heterosexual woman. I never contradicted him because it was easier to explain. Not his fault though, I lied to him, to my family, to myself- anything to put you behind me and create a new life for myself out of crime," Piper explained. She adjusted herself so her legs were over Alex's lap and her head on her shoulder.

"He lost all good man points with me when he sent that article and tried to have me arrested at the grocery store...oh and did that damn interview on the radio that coulda got you beat up or worse," Alex answered in a soft voice that didn't hide the steel in her voice. Piper nodded and smiled, tracing her fingers up Alex's forearm in small intimate circles.

This small cue led to another kiss, and then another as Piper was pressed down on the wicker sofa. Their clothes were tossed aside and Alex ravished Piper to the sound of the thundering rain. Piper held her head between her thighs by her dark hair. She thrust up with her hips and growled out exactly what she wanted Alex to do. Alex was happy to oblige her bride shivered herself as Piper keened out a wailing orgasm.

Alex moved up to hold her close and stretch out with her on the couch. Her lips were wet with Piper's excitement and she kissed them, licking all the wetness from her face, like a kitten with cream. Alex moaned and shuddered as Piper's fingers found their home on her engorged clit.

"MMM, I must say when you cover me in those flavorful kisses, it makes me so hot. I can't believe the conversations we have now. This intimacy is the sexiest thing we've ever done...well except maybe for that time in Paris on the rooftop," Piper said wiggling her eyebrows as she flicked her lover's clit just the way that sent her flying in to ecstasy. She saw Alex remember that amazing fucking and Piper actually laughed as her wife's eyes rolled back in her head. She came all over Piper's fingers and she milked her pleasure until Alex whimpered and grabbed her wrist. She relented and brought her fingers up to Alex to suck.

"I can't believe anything about us now, but we're going to keep doing what we're doing until our whole life together is more about our marriage than our time before," Alex murmured. Piper blinked as these words, this promise made touched her heart. They fell to sleep on the sofa, wrapped in one another.

A few hours later they went to dinner. The food was superb and Alex drove Piper to a late market right after so they would pick up some staples. Neither wanted to go out to eat, they'd rather eat in and spend their time on the beach making love. Once they got back to the place, Piper noticed out Alex checked out the room again and was aware of a couple that had moved in next door. There was plenty of privacy but she knew her girl would be careful. Knowing how she was attacked, it made more sense to Piper. She had been reading lots of books on PTSD in assault victims, since she herself was first in therapy. Now though, it was less "self help" and more "how do I help my partner?" Dr. Speer had given her a few good titles. She shouldn't encourage OCD behavior but she should just let her be extra cautious. Piper couldn't fault her after all that had happened to them. Granted, the horror they faced came at the hands of those supposed to guard them and keep them healthy. Still, anything could happen at any time so her precautions were understandable.

They played cards for a few hours. It was strip poker, Alex's favorite. Piper won the first two hands then Alex really picked up her game. Soon she was naked, on the floor at her lover's feet. "To the victor goes the spoils, " Piper told her in her best sultry voice. She crawled up between her thighs and started to remove her pants and bra. Soon, she was giving her all her spoils and loving how her wife shivered with delight.

The entire day had been exhausting but perfect. The next day they spent on the beach. It was perfect weather, not too hot, not too cold. The afternoon, brought showers again and Piper made them a light dinner. They talked about what they wanted to do with the Brooklyn home over dinner.

Alex surprised her, "I don't think we should sell at all. First, it has been in your family for years and second...if you're honest with yourself, you know Brooklyn is your home." Piper started to argue but had to smile. She was right. She loved where they live now because Alex had created it with them in mind. She missed her local shops and friends that live near by.

"Yes I know, I'm a Park Slope narcissist," she retorted. Alex frowned at her.

"Look, I meant what I said in that dryer but no, I see more of you now. It isn't about the stature of the area you live in...Which technically I know isn't Park Slope anymore...close but not in Park Slope. I know it is about the community you have there. Lorna talks about it all the time. Even the parts of Brooklyn that aren't so high brow, have a sense of community that is unique. So I don't think you should sell," Alex concluded.

"We," Piper replied.

"Hmm?" Piper just smiled at her confusion.

""Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee; for whither thou goest, I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God." Piper quoted.

Alex blinked and looked at her like she crew a third eye. "Did you just quote the bible to me Piper Chapman?"

She laughed and nodded. "It is from the book of Ruth. I read it in a Fanny Flagg book and looked it up once. I was raised Episcopalian but never really attended Church. That was from the Book of Ruth and is often quoted at marriage ceremonies. It was said by Ruth, to Naomi though- that part is left out often. I mean that everything that was mine is now yours..where ever you are is my home. So the Brooklyn brownstone is ours baby." Alex swallowed and shook her head. "What?" Piper asked leaning forward. Alex reached out and stroked her cheek with fingertips so light it seemed to Piper like she thought she would disappear if she touched her.

"You're right of course. Only you would quote a bible verse you learned about in a modern fiction book...and it apply to us. Did you know that Ruth did take another husband and have a child that she gave to Naomi as her son as well? They raised him together and he was the grandfather of King David." Alex said. Piper was flabbergasted. She knew that Alex had strong opinions about Christianity and if she were ever to embrace any religion it would be more open and less restrictive.

"I um recall reading the rest but had forgot that point. How did you..." Piper asked curious.

"Jail...for two weeks, all I had to read in Vermont was a bible. The jailer there, a fucker named Marcus, wouldn't give me the books Nora brought by. He kept just bringing me the bible. He said "Lesbo drug dealer- yeah you need the word of God more than anything. Eventually, my lawyer threatened to sue enough that I got my books," she answered with a disgusted tone.

Piper shook her head. She could still remember the ignorant, evangelical mania of Pensatuckey and how it almost cost her everything. Spirituality, she could grasp, but religion got mired down in the Dogma of man. It just wasn't for her.

"So, we'll keep it. We can split our time there or rent it out. Actually, we could rent out the top part as well," Piper suggested. Her woman had made the top floor a great little apartment. It lacked a kitchen but she'd lived in worse places in New York.

"We've got some time to decide. Chaucer likes both spots and I mean to make him another tower for the brownstone. After the store has been open for awhile and turning a profit, we can maybe move there. It would make sense- then I could oversee the Brooklyn store," Alex suggested. Piper frowned at the idea as her first thought was about Becca.

"After Becca, gets through the program," Piper said. Alex shook her head and looked at her the same way she looked at her in that dryer long ago. "What?"

"Your jealousy is showing again, Pipes. You have no reason. I married You woman!" Alex said as she pulled her closer.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just ...cautious. yes I trust you...I don't know her," Piper explained. She knew she was being irrational about the whole thing. She stood up and moved away from her under the pretense of getting some water. Alex followed and turned her around. Piper didn't look in her eyes but pulled herself away and back to the bottled water on the counter.

"Piper, look at me. You just said you love how we talk, so talk to me woman. Why is Becca such an issue for you?" Alex didn't turn her back around but she pressed her body to Pipers and snaked her arm possessively around her stomach.

She wasn't sure she could put words to it. "It has to do with the time I didn't know..." she stopped and swallowed. How could she explain it to her?

"Is it because I didn't tell you about her right away? Or that I slept with your former bunkie?" Alex prodded. She thought of Stacy and though it hurt a bit, she knew that wasn't the reason.

"You were sure when we were apart that I was married. I was with Larry...this was something you had years to get accustomed to because well, we were engaged when I surrendered myself," Piper began. Alex didn't speak to this, just nodded against her hair and continued to hold her as they stood before the window.

Piper looked out at the night that was slowly falling. She took a deep breath and continued, "All I had was the complete knowledge you'd find someone to fuck. I had the complete and utter fear that you'd fall in love with another woman completely. That...and worrying about your well being occupied my every waking thought that wasn't focused on writing my book. It was so bad Alex, I moved away so my family wouldn't see me and have me committed," Piper admitted.

Alex tightened her arms and exhaled."So you think Becca is that woman?"

"Yeah, she saved you when I couldn't. She was there for you when my own stupidity took you away from me," Piper said as silent tears started to fall. Alex turned her around and wiped her eyes.

"No baby, it wasn't your fault. I read the letter, remember? I know you wanted to be there for me, to wait for me until I was released. I pushed you away, I ran at the first sign," Alex sighed and took a deep breath. "Larry played us. He played in to our worst fears and though I do believe he had no idea what this would do to us, he did know it would hurt us. Who knows Piper, maybe we wouldn't have made it if you came to visit. I was determined not to let you be hurt again in a prison, so I may not have ever agreed to visits. We may have grown apart with just letters. I can't say if I'd taken the Camp opportunity if we were still communicating at the time..and though it caused me to...be...raped, it did get me my freedom sooner. I know for a fact, I did that so I could see you again and see if you were really happy with Larry. It is what is is kid..you've no reason to fear Becca, but I understand why you do." Alex kissed her again and then licked a tear from her cheek playfully. Piper reached up and wiped her face and then buried her head in her partner's long hair.

"Take me to bed and how me how much you choose me," Piper whispered. Alex did just that.

They spent the rest of their short honeymoon, in the sand, the water and the bed. Piper hated to leave. They didn't do one ounce of drugs while there...both knew they wouldn't. She had out grown her need to do X in foreign countries and she would never jeopardize Alex's recovery. They didn't even go dancing in some of the resort clubs. No, they made love so many times that Piper was a bit sore.

"We are going to increase your workouts woman. Oh, we also have martial arts training the day after your Paley Center talk. That should increase your stamina," Alex said with a quirky smile as they drove through the busy streets towards the airport.

"Hey you are in stellar shape now and I just need to pick my Yoga back up," Piper replied. She missed her Yoga classes with Yoga Jones. She had been a savior to Piper in many ways. She was out now and living in California. Piper made a mental note to look her up again and start correspondence. She had a feeling it would thrill her to know they were married.

This thought gave her an idea. "Hey, I know you are a bit concerned about my going back in to Litchfield to do my reading. Would you like to go with me? I can get you a pass, easily," Piper said. She knew it was a trigger for Alex and maybe it was the wrong thing to ask, but she had a feeling that Alex would rather face her own fears head on, rather than sit outside and worry about Piper.

"Let me talk about it with my therapist but yeah, I think it would make me feel better if we went together," Alex said. Piper hadn't thought about her discussing it with her therapist.

"You do that, I'll do the same. We have time to figure it all out," Piper said. Alex smiled one of her bright, open smiles that could stop traffic.

"Yeah, we got time...the good kinda time, for once," she replied. Piper laughed and agreed.

***a short one for a short honeymoon...more to come! Thanks to my life partner and good friend Bassren for being sounding boards for me on this story. Please keep the reviews up! I love all the follows and favorites as well. Your reviews fuel my creative fire! Peace and enjoy the Super Bowl, American readers. Go Seahawks! Blessings, Fae***


	4. Chapter 4 Used Up Goodwill

Chapter Four

Used Up Goodwill

Once back they got back into their routine. Both of them had therapy twice a week by themselves and twice a month together with Dr. Speer. Piper was a bit worried about seeing Becca but Alex had expressively avoided the Brooklyn store. Lorna said she was working hard and hadn't asked about Alex once. Piper knew they'd eventually have to interact but at the moment she was happy living in the bubble of newlywed bliss.

Their sex life was amazing. The second night after they returned from Cambodia, Alex put Piper on the sybian. She didn't use one of the dildo attachments; Piper lowered herself on the soft and knotted rubber piece. The vibrations were so intense she didn't last long. Alex knelt in front of her and leaned in to suck and tease at her nipples. It was insanity...completely intense. Alex watched her as she played with the remote, then after another intense orgasm that made Piper scream her name; she pulled her up and pushed her back on the bed. Piper had been thoroughly ravished. They talked afterwards and decided that like the dildo, they would use the sybian on occasion. Piper knew she could quickly become addicted to such pleasure.

They also started self defense classes. Their time was full but over the next three weeks, Piper never felt closer to Alex. They would talk as they walked to class. Piper was learning how to elbow and flip someone when her opponent, a nice young girl named Amy, kicked her in the face. Her nose started to bleed and she knew she was going to have a bruise on her cheek. Alex rushed over and took her wife's face in her hand.

"Sexy eh? I'm okay, baby. We both knew we'd get bruised a bit," Piper said as she Alex wiped the blood off her face.

"Be careful, we are here to learn how to defend ourselves, not get beat up," Alex said.

"It is okay, Al. We're both going to get bruised as we learn," Piper shoved her off and then turned to try the move again. They picked up take out after the lesson and carried it back home. Piper's trip to Litchfield was in a few days and she had a conference call with the Women's Prison Association to discuss the details at seven. Alex was going to listen in and learn some of the details. Piper got them to agree to add her to the group.

First thing she did was make Piper put some ice on her bruises. She relented but wouldn't be coddled. She couldn't help but remember much harsher bruising and having to cover it up for weeks. This was nothing. Piper got the speaker phone all set and they sat waiting on the call, eating their Chinese with chop sticks out of the take out boxes. Alex sipped some water and turned her head to the side looking at Piper. "What? Do I have rice on my chin?" she asked Alex.

"No...just seeing that bruise reminded me of the time I...you know," Alex murmured. Alex had been having nightmares about twice a week. Piper was able to wake up and move away from her swinging arms. Often she fell back to sleep but a few times Piper was able to quietly wake her up. She leaned forward and kissed her softly in reply.

"Are you going to share that sweet and sour chicken?" she asked as she snatched the box from her hand. Alex laughed and was interrupted by the phone ringing. Piper hit the button and put the food down.

"Hello there, Piper and Alex here," she started. Alex smiled and Piper got the feeling she kinda liked her speaking for her.

"Hello you two, this is Sarah" the intercom buzzed.

"Hi, Bradley here for Christoff as well, he had a birthday party for his son. I have your passes ready for the prison and we've sent word you are coming to do a reading." Piper had to smile. Bradley, never Brad, was always the first to get to business.

"Great, which reading did they approve?" Piper asked. She had visited three other federal facilities and two of them had requested she read the part about getting her radio.

Sarah responded, "They actually requested your reading be about the time before you came to Litchfield, the crime specifically." Piper raised her eyebrows and looked over to Alex.

Alex asked, " Why is that?"

Bradley was the one that answered, "I think perhaps they didn't want her to read about their own facility at all. We offered the bit about Mother's day but they asked for a different bit." Piper's cell dinged and she picked it up to see a text with all the page numbers.

"I got that, thanks Sarah. Are all of the visitors set? Do you think we will be able to get funding for the parenting classes? And is there a way to work in the moving of the women prisoners from Danbury?" Piper asked.

"Yes, there is the new Congress woman, Lacy and the CEO of Staplton Inc. has agreed. If we can get them to donate, it could possibly finish our funding through the next three year cycle. After your reading, three of our clients, women that are about to be released will meet with us to discuss the benefit of the parenting classes. Our lawyer will be with us as well. Ms. Vause has a visitor's pass and may watch the presentation from the wings. We were told that under no circumstances are you to directly engage conversation with the prisoners unless they are in the approved group provided," Sarah explained to them in her best business tone. Piper felt sorry for them. They were the suits and not used to dealing directly with convicted felons. Piper was on their board but she knew they didn't see her as a convict. The warnings issued by the warden must have been severe.

Piper shook herself out of her thoughts but before she could speak Alex chimed in, "I do not plan on talking to anyone there. If I wish to see an old friend, I would write and request to be put on their list. My concern centers around Piper. I don't want my wife touched by certain guards. I know we have to be patted down and go through a metal detector. I just want to make sure the guards patting her down are female." She said this in a tone that Piper had not heard from her in a long, long time. She brought her hand to her throat as she looked up at Alex. Her wife lifted her gaze and then reached out to take her hand.

Piper whispered, "Alex, it's -" but she was interrupted by Bradley.

"Yes Ms. Vause, I was very clear with the warden about which guards you did not want to be within twenty feet of your wife. I even suggested that they be given the day off for duty in a far corner of the campus. She wasn't happy with it but considering your history at that facility and the microscope this trip is under with the media, she relented." He answered. Alex frowned and looked up at Piper.

"Microscope?" She inquired.

Piper blushed, " Um well I may have been mentioning it on twitter and you know I have a few followers so it was forwarded to certain newspapers that think my returning to the prison of my incarceration is a good human interest story. Eva donates time with the WPA and she has been fielding the calls and arranging the coverage of the event. I didn't think they'd allow in reporters but I do think we may have a few at the gate," Piper explained. Alex reacted to one word in that sentence. Eva.

"I see. I didn't know this was going to be a media event when I said I'd go with you. Did you invite me with that in mind?" Alex asked in a low tone, but Piper was certain Bradley and Sarah had heard.

"No. I didn't Alex. I tweeted after we got back...look, it is a story. You uncovered corruption at the base level of that facility and now...now they are under a scrutiny that will allow us to insert more programs and help more people. I didn't say a word about you coming with me, so you could slip in undetected before-" Piper tried to assure her.

"No. I will be with you at all times," Alex said. She set her jaw in a manner that told Piper they were not done talking about this but she was not giving an inch about being beside Piper the entire time. Her doctor thought the visit would be very beneficial to Alex. Confrontational therapy of sorts, but Piper had her doubts.

"Actually, Ms. Vause, you will not be with her during the reading on stage. You will be sitting in the front row of the chapel with the rest of the guests at that time and standing to the side during the panel discussion in the rec room afterwards. They were very clear on that," Bradley reiterated.

Alex smiled. Piper knew she had no intention of standing to the side but she also knew her wife would get her way. Bradley and the warden be damned. "Of course, I look forward to seeing all the work the Women's Prison Association is doing at Litchfield, " was what Alex actually said.

Piper shook her head as her wife suddenly became just a little bit more irresistible. Piper had a few more details to work out and then it was all set for the day after tomorrow. They hung up and Alex cleaned up their dinner. Piper sent a few emails and then joined her in the kitchen for some tea. Alex sat on the stool and leaning back on the counter once she was finished. She placed the mug of tea before Piper and sat in silence just waiting for her to start to explain why she had failed to mention the media spectacle. Alex leaned back with her stool, teetering on a perfect edge like a middle school boy trying to be cool. Yet, Piper knew she'd catch herself if she fell. It was sexy so she slid off her own stool and pressed herself against her. She brought her arm underneath and pressed it to the small of her back. The stool could slide away and Piper would still have her solid against her form. Alex didn't smile but she did put down her tea and push up her glasses to look her wife in the eye.

"I know what you're doing," she said in a slightly amused tone. Piper started to kiss along her exposed collar bone. She nibbled, scraping her teeth along the muscle of her shoulder as she moved to her wife's sensitive neck.

"Want me to stop?" Piper asked when she reached her ear. Her reply was Alex bringing her hand up to Piper's hair and grabbing a handful of it from the base of her neck. She used this to pull Piper's head up and to her own mouth. They devoured each other like starving women. The stool clattered down and Alex wrapped her legs around Piper. She stiffened her body and lifted Alex up so she was sitting on the countertop.

"I find it...fucking sexy you saw an opportunity and manipulated it to be advantageous to your cause...just don't make the mistake of thinking you can't tell me," Alex said as she pulled Piper's shirt over her head. Piper growled in frustration as she tried to wiggle her wife's tight pants down.

"You want to discuss this now?" Piper asked as she succeeded and bent to kiss down her front to the soft pubic hair that was now clear of her pants.

"Fuck no, just...want you to know...I think the media is a good idea. Wish I'd thought of it," Alex replied in a husky, sex-thick voice. Piper yanked her pants off and knelt down to bury her face in the soaking center of her love. She sucked in her clit and reached up to take each breast in her hand. She thought to herself as she knelt there listening to her wife moan as she expertly flicked her swollen need with her tongue, that she worships at only one alter. The alter of Alex Vause with its fountain of need was her home. She teased Alex to the brink thrice before her pleading won her over. She wasn't sure she could hold her off again. Piper flicked and then sucked, humming as she did and sent her wife screaming into an orgasm. Alex jerked back and knocked a their tea mugs to the floor. Piper was oblivious to the crash; she swallowed and lapped at her wife with relish.

They were so lost she didn't hear the frantic knock and Poussey calling out if they were alright. She was still staying in the loft until Taystee finished her program. She was the perfect guest and worked hard with Taystee to keep Book 'Em running strong.

"Chapman, Vause you okay?" Poussey called out as she came around the corner from the laundry room. "Oh shit..oh shit I"m sorry, oh damn..Uh...I'll go this way" Poussey mumbled as Alex shot up so fast she banged her head on a hanging pot. Piper stood and tried to cover her wife's body with her own. She was sluggish as her own sex was throbbing as she was in that space she disappears to when lost in Alex. She was concerned for her head but Alex waved her hand away and clutched her tightly. Poussey had darted back in to the laundry room.

"It's okay...sorry..we um knocked over some mugs...um...can we help you?" Alex mumbled as she motioned for Piper to hand her some clothes. She blinked and then bent to hand her the discarded pants. She had no idea where her shirt and bra ended up. She darted around the isle and found her bra in the sink and her shirt dangling from the top of the refrigerator.

"Wow, nice way to toss the close, baby," Piper mumbled.

"Oh, shit I'm sorry. You guys are newlyweds and I shoulda guessed...I just heard the crash as I was coming in to the hall there," Poussey stammered. Piper could tell she was mortified. She would kid with the best of them but she was a very respectful person and didn't like the thought she had overstepped. Alex smiled at Piper and let her know she thought the same thing.

"It's okay...what can I say, my wife was hungry," Alex joked, Piper slapped her playfully on the ass. "Ow..come on in, what can we do for you?" Alex called out as she pulled her shirt back on, she left off her bra and panties, which really made Piper squirm. Alex just shoved her underwear down in a chair by the table and then moved out in to the living room area.

"Um the keypad is frozen or something. I can't get the door to open upstairs. I noticed a crack in it yesterday and meant to tell you. I think some moisture got in..um I was wondering if you have a key?" Poussey asked as she still stayed in the laundry room, looking at the floor or wall. Anywhere but at them...

"Poussey, you've seen me walk half naked from the shower, carted off to the hospital and felt up by gross, pigs. Don't let a little cunnilingus come between friends," Piper said with a smirk. It made her laugh and the tension broke.

"I do have a key, you'll have 20 seconds though to punch in the code on the inside keypad before it sets off the alarm. I'll call the company tomorrow. They assured me it would withstand a New York winter." Alex's tone made Piper look over to her. She saw her eyes dart to the outside door. She walked over and slipped her hand around her waist and pressed herself close to her.

"This is one tough ass winter. They are saying there will be a blizzard this weekend. I thought at one point I'd have to reschedule the Litchfield trip," Piper told her. She rubbed her hand up and down her wife's back and was rewarded with Alex relaxing. Something told her though, that Alex would not sleep well tonight.

"Yeah, I'm not quiet used to this type of weather but it is cozy up there. Thanks again for letting me stay here while Taystee gets straight. Morello thinks she found us a place in Bensonhurst we can afford...if she gets clear of all her probation," she explained. She came closer though and Piper took that as a good sign she was over the embarrasment.

"She will and it isn't long now. No worries though, you can stay there as long as you like. I did when I first moved here. I didn't actually live down here until I was living with Pipes," Alex answered. She left Piper and walked over to her desk, to get the key.

"I'm sorry Chapman, really. I didn't meant to interrupt your swag now. Um from the sounds of it she was um finished though, so that's good, right?" she said with a hopeful smile. Piper laughed and then Poussey continued, "You two be careful at Litchfield and if ya can tell Black Cindy hey for me. She still gots a few years on her sentence. She don't write much in her letters but I know she reads all mine." Piper nodded. She always liked Black Cindy...she scared the shit out of Piper but she always liked her. Poussey left and they cleaned up and went to bed. Alex teased Piper through the night and finally sent her screaming to her own happy place.

The next day flew by and they had dinner with Lorna and Nicky at their place that night. Alex brought the wine and Lorna made her amazing lasagna. Piper laughed so hard at one of Nicky's stories she nearly snorted wine out of her nose. Nicky was showing Alex her cell phone while she and Morello cleaned up. Piper noticed that Lorna liked to do all the housework by herself. She'd seen Nicky clean and she didn't blame her. Yet she felt it was more that Lorna was traditional and she wanted to keep house for her woman, just like she would have for her man. Piper didn't quiet get it, she and Alex shared the work, but she admired how they had fit in to these roles. She guess they did as well but it wasn't as clear with her own relationship.

"Hey, if you want to talk about the shiner, I'm here. Nicky told me that Alex sometimes has these dreams-" Lorna started.

Piper quickly interjected, "Oh no, Alex didn't do this, I got hurt at one of our self defense classes." Lorna looked at her a moment and Piper wasn't sure she believed her. She just smiled then and handed Piper a piece of pie. They sat eating lemon meringue, Piper's favorite pie, with some amazing coffee. She noticed they were all coffee snobs now they had three coffee shops in their stores. Inevitably, they started to talk about business. Piper listened as Alex talked about third quarter projections like she used to speak about new drug routes. It wasn't all that different, Piper decided.

Their apartment was plush and bright. Lorna had decorated the manhatten penthouse with amazing taste. Piper could see her touches in each store as well. Her tastes were bold and cutting edge. She pondered if Alex had consulted her when decorating their place.

There was a knock at the door as Piper rose to return her plate. "I'll get it," she called out behind her. Morello yelled her thanks saying she was expecting some paperwork from the Brooklyn store to show Alex. Piper opened the door and saw a woman standing with a folder in her hand. She hand long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was older than Piper and from Piper's first impression she was a person who had lived a hard life. She saw the woman's smile fade as she saw her.

"Hi, Morello's busy, are you here with the paperwork? I'm Piper, come on in...that is quiet a trip over to deliver papers in this cold weather," she said as she backed up. Her mind began to wonder, exactly who it was when she heard Lorna gasp behind her. She turned with the door wide open and saw Alex's face as she carried her plate in from the dining room. She was frozen in her spot and her eyes were glued on the woman in the hallway.

Piper knew in that moment that the woman in the hallway was Becca. She swallowed. "Oh I thought Tommy was-" Lorna started.

"His kid got sick. I have to go back but he said you needed these tonight for a dinner meeting..so he put me in a cab with them. Julie and Kevin have the store. I should be getting back. Here are your files," she said as she walked in to hand them to Lorna. She turned to leave and Piper closed the door in front of her. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she was raised to show courtesy.

"No, please take a moment to warm up Becca. Would you like a cup of cofffee?" Piper asked as she turned around and looked at her. She seemed to be trying to decide if Piper had any ulterior motives.

"No thank you Ma'am...like I said, my fellow employees are short tonight and I should get back," Becca insisted and started to walk towards the door.

"Nonsense, stay for some coffee Becca. It is about time you and Vause spoke. I'll make it for you, just sugar right?" Nicky said. Alex looked at her and Piper wasn't sure what passed between them. She had to fight the urge to walk over and put her arm possessively around her wife.

"I could use a cup myself, Nichols. Excuse me, it was nice to make your acquaintance Becca and um...thank you," Piper said softly.

"It was just an errand for work, Ms. Chapman or is it Vause?" She asked. Piper saw Alex push up her glasses and look down at the floor.

"It's Piper. I didn't thank you for that. I am thanking you for being there for my wife when I couldn't be there. Please excuse me," she answered and then she followed Nicky to the kitchen with Lorna on her heels. She had to take a deep breath and bend over once she was behind the swinging door.

"Wow, impressive Chapman. Vause always said you were super possessive but you managed to be polite and leave them alone in the same room without passing out or wrapping your arm around her like a strait jacket," Nicky amused.

Piper just held up her ring finger and then straightened up. "Amazing what a ring will do for you. You should try it," she said dryly. Lorna's eyes went wide and Nicky stopped laughing, suddenly becoming very interested in pouring the coffee.

Alex entered the kitchen right after and told Nicky not to bother. " She left," Alex said as she pulled Piper close to her. Piper frowned and looked towards the foyer. "She said thank you for your offer but she didn't want to hang out and drink coffee with her bosses. She also congratulated us on our recent nuptials. I take it you told her Lorna?" Alex asked in a tone that sounded irritated.

"Actually, I did. I told her you were married and happily on your honeymoon the first time she asked when she would see you. I told her you most likely would not see her anytime soon as you ran another of our stores and were so fucking in love you barely came up for air," Nicky answered. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure there were more sensitive ways to go about telling her," Alex began.

Piper however put her fingertip on Alex's lips and silenced her. She walked over ot Nicky and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for always being in our corner," Piper said. Nicky hugged her back and shrugged.

"Well, I can't say I've always thought the two of you would be great together but you've proved me wrong," she answered as she pushed Piper away and finished making her coffee. They spoke about Litchfield and they promised to wave to Red for Nicky. They laughed and finished up their dinner. On the way home in the cab, Alex was quiet.

"Is that all she said?" Piper asked. Alex hugged her close and ran her hand up and down her arm. Piper waited.

"She asked me if I was happy and trusted you wouldn't dump me for the next guy that came around," Alex answered.

Piper tensed. She didn't like her because she had slept with her Alex, now she didn't like her because she was prejudiced. Piper moved over some and looked out the cab window.

"Hey, I told her you chose me and we are happy," Alex said as she tried to soothe Piper.

"You know I don't really label myself but if I did I would be bisexual. I never understood how lesbians could be so closed minded about bisexuals. Even you threw it in my face whenever I hurt you," Piper said. Alex started to say something and she held up her hand. "We were polite and have to work with her. Just...remember I don't like to share you at all and she just used up all my goodwill." Alex nodded and held up her arm, Piper slid back over into her warmth.

The next morning they got dressed and left in relative silence. Alex made them a breakfast sandwich but Piper only took a few bites before they went down and got in the car. She had planned all of this but she was worried. She was worried it would be too much for her and Alex. She read over the itinerary again and tried to envision walking in the prison through the main complex. She admitted there were areas of the prison neither of them had ever visited. She had surrendered at the visitor's entrance but had never moved passed the waiting area. Piper didn't want to think about the time she visited only to discover Alex was gone.

During the ride, Alex told her about how she would dream about getting how and leaving through the doors the visitors entered and exited. Piper told her she had the same dreams that she thought all prisoners had that dream. She then talked to her about her trip from Danbury to Texas. She had flown Con Air part of the way and the rest was in the back of a prison van.

"I don't know which was worse, the airplane or the van. I felt I would die in both and the shackles were crazy tight," Alex shared. Piper listened an reached out and held her hand.

"I researched that process more. I hate how prisoners are moved like cattle. Actually, animals don't have guards that beat them," Piper said. She recalled Alex's telling her about the guy that stood up to say he had to go to the bathroom and was beat down. It disturbed her to imagine Alex in those shackles, being beaten on the plane. Piper laid her head on her shoulder and held her hand more tightly.

They arrived with two other cars in front of them. There were reports lined along the fence that lead in to the door. She swallowed and looked at Alex.

"You can call this off now and just wait out here if you want," Piper offered. Her wife's face was pale, even for her lovely ivory skinned gal. Alex pushed up her glasses and looked Piper in the eye.

"You can too you know," she offered.

"Nope, I'm the main attraction. All of these people are here because of me, I can't let them down. I can't let the women inside down," Piper said with surety. Alex leaned over and kissed her lips with such soft reverence that Piper actually shivered as the feelings washed over her. The reporters had gathered around the cars and Piper could see the flash of cameras.

"I love you Piper Chapman and I'm very proud of you. Let's do this," Alex said in a smokey voice that made Piper smile and feel confident. She nodded to her wife and opened the car door.

***thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming! I loved the lyrics posted as well! Remember, I write better if I get reviews. I have another story under a different community and well it wasn't that popular :( so I don't update it! I seem to write better when I know the audience is reading so please keep it up. Enjoy! Peace, Fae****


	5. Chapter 5 International baggage claim

Chapter Five

Piper stepped out of the car and was immediately flanked by Eva. She handed her note cards with talking points as she gave her a hug.

"All is set up inside and your guests will walk in with you. Most want shots of you entering the facility. Be prepared for lots of personal questions and ones about the report issued today," Eva prompted her. Piper took no offense at the lack of greeting as she knew Eva was prepping her to do well here. She smiled and said hello to her anyway. She turned to see Alex make her way through the photographer's towards Piper. The only hint that the pictures were bothering her was how she pushed up her glasses.

"Hello Eva, nice to see you," Alex said as she took Piper by the elbow and started to assuredly escort her towards the front steps of the Prison.

"Ms Chapman, how do you feel being back here?"

"Ms Chapman, this way, to your left"

"Ms. Chapman, what do you think of the report issued by the Department of Justice about Alabama's Tutwiler Prison?" one shouted. Piper looked down at the talking points. The commission was due to release their findings but Piper thought it would have been last week. She read the top points Eva outlined quickly then handed her cards to Eva. She should have known about this already. She was kicking herself for not being prepared.

"The Department of Justice was right to do this investigation and I'm not surprised at their findings. Tutwiler is vile. The Governor should overtake this facility and see to the immediate care of the women that are being now and have been abused. The Department of Justice needs to follow through with this report with finances to help facilitate the change and people on the ground in Alabama who have the sole responsibility to keep these women safe from their sadistic guards," Piper said with a vehemence that is often missing from her statements. Alex tightened her grip and looked at Piper with a questioning glance. She didn't elaborate.

"Ms Chapman, did you suffer in this facility like the women in Alabama?" one asked her. Piper took a deep breath as the reporter continued. "If so, did you report this abuse? You mentioned some sexual abuse by guards was there more that you didn't put in your book?" Piper recognized the journalist as a freelance one that writes very good articles that usually end up in the New York Times.

"Artie, yes I was attacked here and no I didn't report it because I feared repraisal not jsut from the people in charge, but towards my friends and loved ones incarcerated with me. You see prisoners are completely at the mercy of their captors. I will say from what I read that Litchfield did not go about creating an environment of sexual assault as I believe Tutwiler has allowed to happen. But please note, that if they move the women in Danbury, as the BOP is planning, a portion of these women will end up at Tutwiler. They will have no recourse to see their children, programs like the one we are promoting today will be useless to them as their children will be thousands of miles away," Piper answered.

He replied, "And they will be in hell." His eyes met Pipers and she nodded sadly. She wasn't sure who he had in prison, but she was positive the justice department had touched his life in a familiar manner.

"This way, please move aside," Alex said as she moved Piper forward. Piper could tell she was anxious and she wished she could hug her.

"Ms Chapman, how is it returning here? Is this your girlfriend? Isn't she an ex-con as well?"

Piper ignored the questions until she got to the steps and greeted the guests. The Congresswoman was all smiles and was fielding a lot of the questions as Piper got with Bradley and Sarah. She knew the other guests from the non profits but she greeted them anyways.

Finally, she turned to answer some of the questions. "I am nervous and I'll admit it, a little sick to my stomach. I have only been back here once since my release and that was only to the visitor's lobby. I am excited though to read for the prisoners and to promote the Women's Prison Association and their program. I hope to encourage my colleagues where to help fund it for the next few years and to show them the difference programs that give prisoners hope can make," Piper looked over at Alex and smiled. Her wife took her hand and nodded softly.

"No, this is not my girlfriend...this is my wife, Alex Vause. Yes, she was incarcerated here with me. She didn't want me to do this alone," Piper said softly with her voice quivering despite her trying so hard to be professional. The questions began then, asking if Alex was her girlfriend from the book and about her testimony that brought down the corrupt Assistant Warden and guards.

Alex smiled and raised her hand to quiet the crowd, " I am one of the women that helped to bring down the corruption at this facility. I came back with my wife because...I didn't know how to let her go in alone. Today though, is about the Women's Prison Association and the work they do. Report that too please...we've seen with the Tutwiler incident what happens in areas where there isn't a Piper Chapman and a WPA fighting locally for prisoner rights. Now, I don't think we need to keep them waiting any longer," Alex looked over to Eva and she took the cue to usher them inside.

Piper smiled at her and put her arm around her waist as they went through the first set of doors. She saw two male guards she didn't recognize move in to keep the press outside for this event. She entered the lobby and swallowed seeing the receptionist. Alex stopped moving and she turned to look at her. She was pale and Piper tightened her grip around her.

"Okay Al?" she asked softly. Alex turned and pressed her forehead to Pipers and they took just a moment together.

"They will not touch you in an inappropriate way. I'm not leading you to them to abuse...you can say no..and stop and they will stop," Alex said quietly.

Piper swallowed her tears and hugged her more tightly, "They will not touch you wrong...I'm not leading you to abuse...you can say no...and stop and they will stop," Piper repeated. Alex smiled and they turned to face the Warden that now stood before them. Piper had a feeling that more than a few photographers caught that moment but she didn't care, it was what Alex needed. After introductions they were led to the rooms to the side. Her bag was searched and they stepped through the metal detector towards the familiar rooms with the curtains. Larry had told her the detail of his pat downs and she had told Alex a bit about it as well.

Piper went in first and Alex tried to follow. Gonzalez appeared by the door, "One at a time Ms. Vause. Please wait." Piper stepped back and squeezed her hand then sent Gonzalez a kind glance.

"No, I have to make sure," Alex insisted and moved forward through the threshold.

"She just wants to make sure it isn't a guy," Piper explained.

"Nope just me...hi Piper, please remove your shoes and raise your arms," Fischer said in her upbeat voice. Alex visibly relaxed seeing her there and Piper felt a pressure lift from her chest. Her stomach was still doing flops but it was good. "I'm okay if she stays too Gonzalez," Fischer continued. Alex smiled and Piper smiled back. She slid off her shoes and held out her arms as Fischer politely patted her down.

"I thought it should be me...I hope you are well and I can't tell you how happy I am to see the two of you together," Fischer said in a soft voice. Piper was holding her breath and had to swallow before she answered.

"Yes we found each other again...got married on Christmas Day," she told her. Fischer looked up quickly and forgot to keep patting her down as she hugged her. The other door opened right as she let go and in walked the Warden and Officer Bell.

"Um yes, all good here, Ms Chapman...you can put your shoes on here. Now your turn Ms Vause," Fischer said. Alex stepped up and then slipped off her shoes. Neither of them had worn laced boots just for this reason. Fischer was thorough and polite. She finished in no time and motioned Alex and Piper towards the Warden.

"It is good to meet you Ms. Chapman, I've heard a lot about you. I don't agree with everything you wrote in your book but just know this is a different facility now," Warden Dixon said in a voice that told Piper she had to practice that to make it sound good. Piper smiled and turned on the charm. She told her she'd heard good things from the volunteers. Piper reached back and took Alex by the hand as she slipped on her shoes. The Warden's gaze fell on to their entwined hands and she couldn't help her scowl. Piper smiled and turned to wait patiently for the rest of their party.

On the other side of the door, the sound and smells of the prison hit her full force. Piper felt dizzy suddenly with her senses overwhelming her. Alex moved closer and whispered, "Breathe," in her ear. The warden looked over at her and she smiled like nothing was wrong. She heard scuffling of shoes and looked towards the double locking doors that she'd pass through to get to the Chapel. She saw the women moving in a line and she caught a glimpse of women looking through the bars. She winced as the guards raised their voices to make them walk on. Piper felt her pulse beat faster and she had to steel herself to keep from fidgeting. Alex tightened her grip on Piper's hand and she knew it had bothered her as well. Watching guards tell the prisoners what to do was a problem for her at each facility but it seemed to seep a bit deeper into her mind here. The rest of their party cleared the check and Eva came to them immediately.

"Hey, are you two alright?" she asked.

"We were professional and their pat down went just as yours did, "the Warden answered in a defensive tone.

Piper started to speak up but Eva spoke first, "They are my friends and this is hard for them. I will inquire to their well being any damn time I want." She looked the Warden in the eye as she spoke and the woman put on a fake smile then moved around her to greet the more high profile guests. She spoke about the number of prisoners; it was up since Piper was there. The congresswoman asked about transferring the women from Danbury over to that facility and the Warden told her they were at capacity. They entered the barred double doors and Alex jumped as the door locked behind them.

Sarah smiled and said to Alex, "I'm nervous and I've never been confined here. The metal doors are so loud." Piper saw Alex nod at her kindly and she smiled as well. The other door opened soon enough and they found themselves in the hallway outside the Counselor's office. Piper looked to Healy's old office for a moment and then to Alex. She stared down the hallway to the bend where Pornstache had assaulted her. Piper smiled at her and took her hand. She noted that she only saw female guards as they advanced to the Chapel.

"Have you hired more female guards?" Piper asked the warden. She nodded and rattled off about a hiring program and some classes the state made them take. Piper smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She knew they were only doing these things because she brought attention to their doors with her book and continual pursuit to improve the sentencing laws. They started up the back hallway to the Chapel and she had a flashback to running out that Christmas. It was sudden and she felt the world shift for a moment as the fear hit her. She could see Pensatucky's face, full of crazy and hate.

Alex was there at her side. Piper blinked and tried to put on her professional smile but she couldn't really breathe well. Alex immediately turned to their guide, "Excuse us a moment, she needs some air. She'll be right back for the reading," Alex said as she pulled Piper out the very door she fled that night. Once outside, Piper bent over from the waist and took a deep breath. Alex rubbed her back in soft circles.

"I'm sorry, I should be taking care of you," Piper managed to say as she stood up. Her eyes fell to the place in the snow where she nearly killed Tiffany. Alex moved her eyes to where Piper was looking and then moved in front of her.

"Shit, I should have taken you someplace else. Don't worry about me...I think I'd lose my shit if we were in Texas but I'm holding my own here," Alex explained. Piper stepped in to her arms and buried her head. Alex held her tight for several minutes until Piper's pulse slowed. "It was the worse Christmas of my life...well the one alone not knowing where you were was pretty fucking awful too. You've taken that all away though..now...every Christmas I will remember our wedding," Piper said to her. Alex smiled brightly and kissed her wife.

"Let's get this done...just think about all the happy times we had in that Chapel," Alex joked as they headed back to the door. Piper laughed and her laughter chased away all the ghosts. They entered through the door and Alex left her to head down the side steps. Piper smiled as many of the prisoners started to shout out and applaud Alex. Piper could see Red and Boo on the front row. She saw Diaz and her mom as well.

She was introduced by the warden and the women managed not to boo the woman as she stood before them. Piper was impressed. They started to clap and it got very loud. She blushed and raised her hand. In her heart she really felt they were the ones that needed to be celebrated for making it through that day.

"Hey, no no really...you guys should applaud yourselves for getting up today and facing it in here," Piper said with surety. This made them get a bit quieter but some shouted out to her. She waved to Red and blew her a kiss. She waved to a few others as well then her eyes fell on Alex. She was beaming with pride looking up at her. Piper met her eyes and the room got quiet. She swallowed and all seemed to set itself right as she took a breath.

"I've done more than my fair share of these readings but this one...well it means so much more to me," Piper said softly. "for a few reasons, one...I'm here at Litchfield surrounded by memories and people that mean so much to me...another, I'm here with my wife, Alex Vause...and last because of all the places in this facility, this Chapel holds the most precious of my memories." Piper finished and they went wild. Red shouted her congratulations and the rest all caught the reference to the nefarious uses of the Chapel.

Piper held up her hand when she saw the Warden looking uncomfortable and some of the guards move towards the loudest inmates. "You all know how I worshiped at this alter...just as many of you have...hello Sister Ingalls." Piper said from the podium. This brought laughter to some and she waved to Piper from the third row. "Now, okay..I have a reading to do...one specifically chosen by the Warden here. I appreciate that she did this because as you know, you aren't really supposed to discuss WHY you are here...you can say the time but the crime...well...so I'm going to read to you about the crime that cost me 15 months of my life in here and ten years under the thumb of the federal justice system. I once told Sister Ingalls, when she shared her crime with me in the chow hall, that I chained myself to a drug dealer." Piper looked down at Alex and smiled a loving smile. "I guess I haven't changed that much after all." The room broke into shouts again and Piper laughed. She held up her hand though and people got quiet. She moved away from the altar; taking the microphone with her. She stood at the edge of the stage, closer to Alex and started to read. She read "International baggage claim in the Brussels airport was large and airy, with multiple carousels circling endlessly.." (Kerman)

They listened with rapt attention. She knew that many of them had read this book; she herself had sent copies to the library once her publisher released it in paperback. She finished her reading, they applauded and gave her a loud standing ovation. She spoke to them about the Women's Prison Association and the programs they started. She introduced Sarah who thanked the volunteers and the women involved in the pilot program. She also thanked the warden...a woman Piper did not thank at all after her introduction.

It was the end of the presentation, but Piper stepped back up to the microphone. "I wanted to thank you all for listening to me. I wanted to thank my friends here and those already out, who stepped up with kindness and helped me live through my short sentence. I know my time was nothing compared to most of you. I know this system isn't fair and I promise, I will do everything I can to help make it better." She waved to them as they stood up again and she was ushered off the stage to the back door. Piper wasn't the least bit surprised to see Alex walk passed the guard, up the stairs to meet her at the door. She took her wife's hand and they walked down the long hallway together.

"You were fantastic," Alex said to her as they walked ahead of everyone. Piper moved closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"I often wondered if you knew how messed up I was about doing those things for you. That day was one of the worst in my life. I tried to separate what you did with my love for you but it became impossible...especially when you wanted me to do more," Piper whispered to her. It wasn't really the place or the time to discuss this but it was on her mind as she had read that part.

"I didn't love you enough then...I loved my job and the power I thought it gave me. I realized my mistake after you left me. You wrote it like we came back to the states together and you just left me. When I first read that I thought you did it to make yourself seem better...not to admit you left me when my mom died. It pissed me off at first, then I realized you didn't want to share any personal details of my life with your readers," Alex said quietly back as they turned automatically and headed to the rec room. They were oblivious to the group behind them and Piper knew she should be walking with the guests. She stopped before Kaputo's old office (yes I know it is spelled with a C but I'm stubborn ). Piper remembered crying to him to get to call Larry.

"Yes that is why I did it...and I was ashamed," Piper admitted. She then turned to the Congresswoman and started to speak about the reading. Alex followed closely behind her and Piper directed them into the rec room. The Prisoners were filing out and going back to their business. Piper looked at the clock up on the wall and realized they would be starting lunch soon. She wondered if she could get her guests a typical lunch to show exactly how little they are given there. She knew that wouldn't be allowed. She stood for a moment as Bell directed them where to sit and barked an order in to her walkie to get the panel inmates there. Piper looked around and saw the handmade scrabble board and used pack of cards, stacked to the side. She remembered all the parties they had for people getting out and had to swallow down her memories again with the force of her will. Alex came to her side and put her arm possessively around her waist. She really didn't think she could have gotten through this without her.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked her again. Alex shook her head and turned so she could bury her face in her wife's hair. Piper closed her eyes a moment and let her just sag into her strength. How had she existed without her? They were like that as Officer Bell approached. Alex stiffened in her arms as if she sensed danger and turned to move her body between Bell and Piper. She rubbed her back for a moment and tried to calm her. She smiled at Bell, trying to seem relaxed. She noticed then that everyone was looking at them.

"Um before the prisoners get in here, I wondered if you'd sign my copy?" Bell asked. She seemed like any other fan of Piper's work but she was surprised.

"Sure. Do you have a pen?" Piper asked her. She looked at Alex with an expression that she hoped expressed how fucking surreal it was to be asked to sign a book for one of her jailers. Alex actually laughed. The sound of her laughter washed over Piper and she felt a sense of peace. Bell produced a ballpoint from her uniform pocket.

"Others would like to ask you but the Warden would have their ass. She went out to speak to the prisoners before they come in and I saw my chance," Bell explained. Piper swallowed again, surprised.

"We will leave a few signed ones for the officers Piper selects, if you'd like um.." Eva said, stepping up finally to run interference. Piper introduced them. Bell liked the idea. Piper had no idea what to write. She took a moment and then scribbled, "To officer Bell, "thanks " for scaring the shit out of me my first day and for never coping a feel. Piper Chapman" Alex read over her shoulder and chuckled in her ear. She handed the book back and the officer hid it quickly in a stack of other books as the panel came in the room. Eva led Piper over and motioned Alex to move to stand out in the hall. She laughed at her and walked with Piper towards her seat. She pulled it out for her and Piper sat down with a "thank you Ma'am" comment that spoke volumes about how cute she thought Alex was being in that moment. Her wife then leaned back against the window sill, where they had hung Taystee's poster that time long ago before she was thrown in the SHU. She crossed her arms and glared her best Drug dealer glare at the officers and Eva. Piper knew Alex wasn't going anywhere with her and it made her feel ten feet tall and invincible. Somehow, she thought she might need to feel just that way to get through this next bit. The women marched inside the rec room in a straight line. Piper gasped as she saw the women that came in and recognized one of them! There at the end of the line was none other than Diaz!

***Well, this was kinda fun to write! I think Piper is more of a mess than Alex...who knew! Sometimes as I write, these girls just act a way that totally surprises me...I know that sounds totally crazy but there ya go! Please please review after you read. It really warms my soul to read your words...and I need that as I've been snowed in for two days :( The Tutwiler report is a true story. Please check out Piper Kerman's tweets or google the name and you'll see this recent news. I know y'all may think I exaggerate the abuse prisoners suffer but everything that has happened to Piper and Alex has been based on something I've read. Please advocate for Prison reform where ever and whenever you can. Paying your debt to society should not include rape and humiliation. Peace, Fae***


	6. Chapter 6 It's Tribal

Chapter Six

Piper was up out of her chair and over to Daya before the guards could get between them. She hugged her tight. She was so thrilled that she was in the class because it meant that she still had custody of her kid and she was about to get out. Alex saw who it was and started to rush over. Bell was between them in a flash. She held up her hands but blocked Alex from touching Piper.

"Get the fuck out of my way," Alex warned in a menacing growl that made Piper turn around immediately.

"Oh please, I'm so sorry Officer...Alex, sorry baby- I'm just..I...I didn't know she was in this class, when I read the list your name wasn't on it," Piper said becoming immediately and surprisingly emotional. She blinked and her voice quivered some that she saw the entire guest panel actually sigh like they had seen a puppy with droopy eyes. Piper flushed with shame. She was raised not to show emotions in public...she tried so hard to be professional and reserved.

Sarah spoke up from two of the counselors that had joined the panel, " She was added after the list was sent to you. She missed a week but worked hard to catch up." Piper dropped her arm from Daya who just looked from Bell, to the warden and back to Piper.

"That is fine, my dear. Good to see you Diaz, and way to go. Honey, let the panel start and come back to your seat before the turn on the siren and they all have to drop," Alex joked softly. She did step around Bell and put her hand at the small of Piper's back. She knew that the fact they were married and a couple was really pissing off some of the prison establishment. Bell didn't, who was just a fan put on a good show of being disgusted for the Warden. Piper wondered again, how much of her "asshole-ness" was just for show.

Piper moved back to her seat and blushed again. "I'm so sorry, Bradley please-" She waved her hand for him to continue.

"No I want to know what moved you so much to run to her Ms. Chapman?" The Congresswoman asked Piper. She swallowed and looked over to Diaz. She sorta gave Piper a "what the fuck" half smile and Piper could tell she was very nervous to be on the stop.

"Um, I knew Diaz, um Daya before here...she worked in the kitchen and we were processed through A&Os together. We weren't in the same dorm but once...when I really needed her she helped me." Piper said and again the emotion surprised her. "So, I guess knowing that the WPA was helping her made me ya know...anyway," Piper again tried to pass the conversation back to the panel.

She continued to question though, "How did she help you? Was she one of the women that helped you...the um 'welcoming committee" you mentioned in your book? I thought they pretty much kept to race lines-"

Both Alex and Piper said at the same time, "It's more tribal-" then stopped and laughed. She was a little surprised to see the other prisoners and Bell smile.

Piper before the congresswoman would think to ask Daya. "Yeah, our friend always described it like that. No um..Daya helped me out with a personal matter. I'd rather not say how and I'd rather not what. I feel close to her too because she had the baby-" Piper stopped suddenly wary of what she was saying. She didn't want to point out that Daya was pregnant by a 'rape' while in prison.

Daya however had no problem doing just that. They both had grey areas that needed to be avoided here. Piper didn't want it known she had targeted and wounded a guard while a prisoner there- with Daya's help. And Diaz didn't want the Brass to know her baby Daddy was Bennett. "I got pregnant while here...it is known. The officer was suspended but returned...Vause testified against him and he was sent away." The panel murmured. Most of the prisoner's knew this information but they watched Piper to see her reaction. She looked at Diaz.

"I would love to see some photos...now though, really we've singled Daya out enough. Please Bradley continue," Piper spoke up in a loud voice that she hoped pushed them forward. Bradley finally took his cue and the panel continued. They spoke about all the classes and each woman gave a statement. Daya spoke about how she and her fiancé were going to raise the child away from the city. She said she had known some of the basics because she had helped raise her younger siblings because her mom was in prison. Piper pictured her mother's face and recalled with vivid detail how she had smacked Daya across the face when she arrived. Their relationship had actually made Piper feel better about her own. She'd take passive aggressive cold war to passionate fighting any day.

Daya looked up as she read that part. "I'd like to thank you for giving me a chance to break this cycle. I can say that my baby will never end up in a place like this but that ain't what happens where I'm from. I gotta get out of here but more than that, I gotta get me and my baby a chance," Daya spoke softly but from the heart and Piper was certain that girl would make it.

The panel continued after Sarah thanked them all for their testimonies. She knew there was going to be a photo op with the panel. The Prison was taking the photograph. She was surprised to see Luschek come in carrying a camera. She stiffened and her eyes darted to where Alex stood over by Bell. She walked straight towards her. Luschek had enough sense to step back towards the door.

"Hell no, " Alex said and she went straight for him. Piper slid her body between them and Alex froze.

"Warden, I don't care if you pull an inmate from the hall to take this picture...or you let Officer Bell take it. But please, I just think.." Piper faltered. Luschek held up his hands and looked confused. He had mellowed out at the end of her sentence but she knew Alex remembered Nicky telling her about the cage.

"Officer Luschek is our photographer on staff. It will be only one photograph, Ms. Chapman," the warden said in a smooth voice. Eva offered to take the photo or send one from her phone if she could have it back. The warden reminded her that it wasn't allowed and stated again that Luschek would do a fine job.

Piper quickly turned to Alex and pushed her back towards Susan. "It is alright. It will just be a moment and then he will leave," Piper said. She didn't look Alex in the eye but she turned and walked up to the crowd of women. Piper took the book back in her hand and smiled. She looked at the camera as he took the shot. Then she turned to the Congresswoman and thanked her so much for her time. She thanked her for her letter to the head of the Bureau of Prisons about moving the Danbury prisoners. The entire time she stood there talking she prayed Alex was alright. She was terrified to look at her and see anger or disappointment in her eyes. It was all she could do to carry on the conversation. She knew she only had her attention for a limited time before others pulled them away. The prisoners were taken out of room after a few hugs with the counselors. Daya waved goodbye and Piper looked over to her. Alex was leaning looking out the window at the view. Piper tried not to look out the windows. She was afraid she'd find it hard to breathe.

Eva moved up and started to speak to her. They were relatively sure there would be reporters outside. Piper suddenly wasn't sure she could even take a step. She found herself calculating what route he would take to the staff lounge or perhaps the visitor's lounge office where they would take the staged pictures. It had come after Piper left. She just nodded not really hearing Eva at all. Sarah and Bradley came up and told her she did a great job. No one was speaking about the guard. She wanted the focus to be prisoner's success. She tried to take a step and she just watched Alex. Her wife slowly moved from the window and over to Piper. She took her hand and walked towards the door. Piper let her lead her out and down the hall. They had to pass by the commisary line. Alex pulled her close and nodded towards Red. Piper promptly dropped her book with papers in the hall. Fischer was right there to help but Boo bent down to help.

"There ya go Chapman. Love the reading and congratulations on the marriage. Christmas day ceremony...classy Vause," Boo said to her. Alex laughed and Red looked at Piper. She stopped and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the lotion, it works well and smells better than the jalepeno lotion," Red said. Piper knew she still had years to go. It was good to stand close to her.

Fischer asked her to step back and ushered them along. Piper followed her authoritative presence. Alex pulled her close as Piper looked back to tell Red she'll send her some new stuff. They were ushered into a room where they were to be checked. The other guests had not touched or been near prisoners. Alex wasn't thrilled at all and Susan did a quick pat down of Piper.

"Thanks for the reading. They really enjoy reading the book here and get involved more with opportunities. Congratulations," Susan said as she opened the door to release them back to the lobby. The Warden said goodbye at the door. They walked out and the Congress woman spoke. Piper smiled and nodded to a few reporters but let Eva do the speaking. She introduced Sarah and they took their sound bite with Piper standing to the side. They walked hand and hand to the car. The reporters called out asking how it was and Piper started to brace herself at the car, hoping to make one statement and then to get in the privacy of the car.

She wanted to be alone with Alex. To her surprise Alex spoke first, " Thank you all for giving this program the attention it deserved. We have another engagement," Alex said as she opened Piper's door then walked around to the other side. She noted that no one really stood in her way. She closed her eyes and buckled her seat belt. Piper looked over as her wife started the car. She pulled out carefully and they drove away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to be there. I think that was the Warden's doing. I don't think she appreciates having to do a dog and pony show...I just didn't want to distract from their accomplishments," Piper explained.

"Shh, you were right. I just don't want you in the room with...um..could you do me a favor if I ask it just because...like I need..." Alex said in a voice that quaked. She leaned up and spoke to the driver, directing him to pull down the side road and towards the lake. Piper reached over and asked her what was wrong.

They pulled in to the parking area...Alex took a deep cleansing breath, "No more prisons for awhile. Maybe you can steer them towards more...like ...please just can we at least talk about it if," she stumbled. Piper kissed her and soothed her. They stayed there for a little while.

"Yes, I'll make sure they know I'll not do another prison reading for awhile. Whatever we need is what matters. You were my rock...I love you. You are what matters, I'm sorry...this was maybe a bit too much too soon," Piper suggested. Alex nodded. They instructed the driver to pull out. Piper stared out the window at the water. She pulled her wife's head to her shoulder and they clasped hands. She wouldn't be surprised if they stayed like that, silent and connected all the way to Brooklyn. They turned and the lake fell from her view. Piper felt Alex shiver so she rolled the window up.

**** June 6th! Wowser! Blessings to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this trip back to Litchfield. Here's hoping they stay outta places like that. Please Review- Peace, Fae***


	7. Chapter 7 One Time In Rio

Chapter Seven

Alex and Piper spent the next two weeks holding one another. It was by some unspoken rule, they weren't separate for more than a few hours and they touched. They touched anytime they could. Piper worked from home and canceled some appearances. Alex used Raven as a go between and pretty much stayed in the apartment or workshop with Piper.

It was snowing on Valentine's Day and Piper attempted to make her Mom's baked Ziti. She was on the phone with her for most of the time she was cooking and she caught Alex sitting in the light of the window, watching her. Piper closed the oven, got off the phone with her mother and stripped as she walked to her wife.

Alex blinked some and pushed her glasses up. Piper could tell Alex was emotional...that watching her talk with her mother hand touched a few raw nerves...and she wanted to comfort her.

"You do look so hot cooking, but really I was-" Alex started to say as she pushed the cushion she was clutching down and started to rise.

Piper shook her head and once she reached her, she pushed her back down gently. Piper then straddled her wife as she reclined against the cold glass of the window. It was dark out already and she knew the glass was tinted on the outside..yet it was thrilling to be exposed on her lap.

"I know what you were doing...I also know we are adults that pay professionals lots of money to help us process things...mine told me that I worry too much about setting off a ...trigger," Piper said softly. Alex winced slightly at the word and brought her arms up to hold Piper closer. She looked at Piper with love in her eyes and waited.

"I have wanted to straddle you in front of this window and thought about it way too many times while on the phone with my mother. I am pretty sure I missed a few ingredients for that complicated sauce," Piper smiled as she said it. Alex smiled as well.

"I also bought a small cake. I thought we could light a candle on it for your mom. It's her birthday today right?" Piper asked softly. She saw Alex stiffen before her eyes and the walls go up. Then Piper watched her face as she remembered exactly who it was on her lap.

"Ya know, I forgot you knew that. I'm used to just wining and dining for a night of great sex or avoiding prison valentines...but no matter where we were, you'd always have me call my mom at six her time on her birthday," Alex said in a voice thick with memory and love. Piper knew the only things Alex hated about her felonious occupation was that she couldn't tell her mom and she didn't get to see her as much as she wished. They talked though and wrote letters. Piper had always supported that relationship because she knew it was fundamental to loving Alex. She didn't have a good relationship with her mother so supporting Alex was a way to see how one was supposed to be.

Piper kissed her softly and felt desire blossom more in her body. It started deep in her gut and she just felt the love warm her. Alex decided she liked her wife naked on her lap and moved her hand down her back to grab Piper's left ass cheek. Alex squeezed it, grabbing the flesh and using it to pull Piper closer. Piper moaned on her lips and shamelessly started to grind her sex against Alex.

The need to breathe forced their lips apart and they both drew a ragged breath tangled in one another's long hair. Alex reached up and took Piper's hair in her left hand bent her head back by it. This motion set off the worst kind of need in Piper. She never liked it if a guy did it. Just Alex...just Alex did it the way that made Piper nearly spend herself with lustful joy. Alex kissed down her neck and started to suck her right nipple with sweet abandon. Piper brought her hands to Alex's head and laced her fingers in the softness, removing her glasses with practice, placing them beside them on the small table that held her love's kindle.

They made love there, before the window as it started to snow again. Piper had been pressed against the cold glass and made to scream out her orgasm over and over. Her wife had left her thoroughly ravished. Somehow, Alex heard the timer on the stove and was able to take the ziti out. She returned to Piper while it cooled enough to set up and brought a cold bottle of water.

Their clothes litered the living room floor and of course, Chaucer was curled up on Piper's sweater. Alex brought a blanket over from the couch and cuddled with her. Piper would always get cold after her breathing returned to normal.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of this...of us. Even when we fight..and we will fight again, I want you," Alex murmured against her ear.

"You used to end fights by seducing me...or I would do it to you. I think most young relationships do that...and it has some merit. I mean especially if it is a stupid fight, probably hormonal-" Piper theorized but forgot her words as she nuzzled under Alex's ear.

The nuzzle earned her a giggle from Alex...a rare sound that erupts from her divine lips only when she was her most relaxed. "True, but now we fight about way more intense things. We've lived involuntarily with extremely hormonal women and are rather adept at avoiding the small stuff," Alex pointed out. Piper chuckled some agreeing. Reluctantly, they rose and walked in to the bathroom. They cleaned up and got dressed in the clothes they had picked out for dinner. They may not be going out, Alex had said, but she still wanted Piper to dress up for her.

That had really made Piper smile. Piper dressed in her changing area of the closet. She had picked out this elaborate corseted negligee set to wear. It was black and very hard to put on as she also went for the stocking. She knew for a fact that Alex wasn't going to wear stockings because she had checked to make sure. Her wife could Rockabilly the fuck out of some high heels and stockings. One time in Rio, Piper had actually walked into the closet door when she saw Alex in a similar outfit. She was hoping for the same reaction from Alex.

**_It was their last Valentine's day together as a couple and Alex had taken her to Rio for a business trip. She had a big meeting with Fahri and some higher ups in the organization earlier in the week and had convinced Piper to join her for the Lover's holiday. She had refused at first, but then realized this meant they would be alone in the city and she may actually get some much needed attention. _**

**_The first of the week was just like any other trip. Piper went out shopping by herself and waited on Alex to get off the phone to show her what she got. They ate room service and Piper saw to it that Alex's clothes were taken care of by the hotel staff. It was different though when she went to her meeting. She was nervous but really was trying to play it off. Piper tried not to add to her nerves but she did want to know where she was going to be for the meeting. _**

**_"Why do you want to know?"Alex asked. Her tone made Piper think for a moment that she was afraid Piper was wearing a wire. Alex was a bit paranoid when she traveled after she realized some of them had her followed while in Europe. _**

**_"I just want to know where to go looking if you don't show up in a few-" Piper began. Alex growled at her and Piper stopped talking. "Did you just growl at me?"_**

**_"Yes! Don't start with your bullshit Pipes. I can't tell you where I'm going and if I am not back or you haven't heard from me in like 5 hours, you should go straight to the airport. Understood?" Alex said with a tone that made Piper instantly scared. _**

**_"Don't go," Piper begged as she moved to hug her. Alex stepped back and glared at her. _**

**_"It is my work. Don't be so dramatic- I'm just being practical. Now, I have to go...we will go out tonight and play I promise," she had said as she sailed out the door. Piper had waited, pacing the room and trying not to worry. She thought more and more about leaving Alex. She didn't sign up to be a housewife in a hotel. She wanted Alex but not the Alex she was becoming. _**

**_Two hours almost to the minute she left, Alex returned in great spirits with an expensive bottle of champagne. "It was a gift from Fahri for making him look so damn good. We have all tonight and tomorrow baby- come show me how much you want to be my Valentine," Alex said as soon as she got in to the room. She was dropping her clothing as she walked and Piper turned away angry at first. She had been worried and now Alex was high on the adrenaline and wanted a sex fix. Piper looked back over her shoulder to tell Alex to fuck off and then she saw it. _**

**_Her girlfriend was in a tight black negligee with intricate lace panties, garters and silk stockings. Piper had been out of the room shopping when Alex dressed and was taken completely by surprise...both by the stunning woman she was about to fuck and by the closet door she slammed into with her body. It had hurt but Alex's laughter had made her smile. _**

**_"What do you expect? No fair wearing that...I can't even...oh fuck, you are amazing," Piper had stammered as she rubbed her sore shoulder...her reaction earned her a bright, confident smile from her Alex and she melted. It was a great Valentine's Day. _**

Piper emerged from her memory to don her awesome new dress. It was by an up and coming designer, Rebecca Kanen. It was bright like someone had painted a dark canvas with a galaxy of color and cut down the back to show almost everything. The lines were sleek and she felt gorgeous in it. Piper entered the bedroom to see that Alex was already at the dining table.

"I bought some of that wine we had at your mother's, you want a glass first or water?" Alex yelled towards her as she stepped out of the bedroom. Alex was poured a glass for herself.

"Yes please, oh you set the table. MMMM your salad and bread sticks look amazing. Now, don't expect mine to match my mother's trust me, it is some sorta magic she puts in it," Piper explained as she walked over to her wife. Alex was wearing a black tailored suit that Piper knew had to be Ralph Lauren. She turned to reveal she wore no shirt underneath and the jacket was strategically buttoned to show the curve of her woman's breasts with sweet delight. Piper actually licked her lips and almost missed the look of intense awe on her wife's face.

"Piper, you look amazing," she breathed as she held up her wine. It was flattering and it made her blush.

"You too, Al. Damn...we clean up nice," Piper replied and then she kissed her wife. The dinner was good, Piper wasn't happy with the Ziti but her smart wife rattled on and on about it. They ate the cake as dessert and Alex wished her mom a happy birthday. Piper held her hand afterwards and listened as she told a story about making her mom valentine birthday card. She cleaned up and when they retired to the bedroom, they were on their second bottle of wine.

Piper undressed Alex first, then stripped for her as she reclined nude on the bed. Alex almost spilled her wine when she saw what Piper was wearing. She drank the wine like it was water and crooked her finger for Piper to come to her. She did. Piper crawled across the bed, biting her bottom lip and delved into her favorite part of the dessert. Alex was writhing and coming in no time. Piper was ecstatic. Soon, however, her cries of pleasure at pleasing her wife were changed to moans of frustration as Alex teased her on the sybian. She had surprised her by pulling it out and putting Piper on it while still in her outfit. Piper had watched her wife play with herself and tease her with the remote until she was ready to pounce Alex. Her wife's response was to turn the industrial vibrator up to max and send Piper screaming.

They made love again, this time holding each other close and murmuring guttural confessions of love until the wee hours of the morning. Then they fell into a deep sleep that was disturbed by Piper's dream. It had been a long time and she would later think it was the wine, but she dreamt of that damn laundry cart. Dr. Speer would ask her if she had seen any such cart during her visit to Litchfield. Piper would assure her that she didn't but as they shared a warm cab on the way back to her apartment, Piper would recall the cart against the wall in the room where she had been patted down.

The dream was like others she had before...reliving it but everything seemed dingy or vague. She remembered the smell of the laundry, the fear when she realized she was being held down...but mostly the fear that Alex was next. Perhaps it was her own screaming or maybe it was Alex trying to hold her that woke her from her dream, but it took Piper a long time to actually come back to the here and now with Alex. She ended up in the floor against the wall, not far from where Alex had crouched months earlier. Alex was talking to her in a tone Piper was finding to be soothing. She blinked and run her hand up to her face a few times.

Piper looked at Alex and didn't see any bruises or scratches. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No, no...you mainly scratched yourself on your legs, didn't break the skin though...want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"No. You know as well as I do that therapy brings up shit. I'm sure it was the wine and rich dinner...just know it wasn't our love making. I enjoyed myself," Piper assured her and she kissed her on the lips. She didn't want to meet her eyes and Alex started to ask her about it again but Piper rose dismissing the conversation as she headed off to shower.

Alex didn't join her and she was thankful. She knew it was confusing. A screaming fit of a dream like that wasn't something she was used to having anymore. It pissed her off. She had worked hard to get to a place where she felt in control and now her subconscious was making drama in her happy life. No what she needed was good cup of coffee.

Alex was on the phone when she came out. The store was opening and Piper decided head down and get the first cup of coffee below. She walked passed Alex and caught something about schedules. Piper went down to the store gave Raven a hug as she passed her on the desk landing.

"Oh, hi! I thought you were going in to work today; you had a meeting scheduled-Raven started. Piper kept on walking and just threw up her hand.

"It was canceled last night, snow," Piper explained. She didn't notice that Raven was on her heels and trying to get her to turn around.

"Yes, we are short staffed in all the stores and um had to move around some people," she began to explain but Piper wanted her coffee.

"Oh, I'll help later. I am working on my testimony for the Judiciary Senate-" her words died on her lips when she got to the counter of the coffee bar and saw none other than Becca standing behind it.

***woot woot, sorry it takes awhile in between because I'm like terribly busy right now. I'm in production on a play I wrote and it takes up much of my free time. Piper Kerman did testify Wed before the senate. Put in the dots and here is the link to a pdf httpblackslash2xwwwdotjudiciarydotsenatedotgovslashpdfslash02-25-14KermanTestimonydotpdf

PLEASE REVIEW-I need it and I write faster when I get lots ;) Peace, Fae***


	8. Chapter 8 Bisexual Park Slope Narcissist

Chapter Eight

Piper looked up at Becca and cursed, "Ah shit." This made Becca laugh and that pissed Piper off even more. She clenched her jaw and moved around the bar to start her own coffee. What was she doing there? She had been assured by all three of them that Becca would not come to her home. Piper realized a few weeks prior that the considered the store and the apartment home. She met Alex again in this store...she got married thirty feet from where she was currently standing! She knew she was being petty, insecure and possessive. Piper tensed her entire body and tried to release the breath she'd been holding.

"Hey, um I'll get that Ma'am. What do you want? Two cups of coffee? Alex still take double cream and one sugar?" Becca asked in a friendly, shop girl tone. Piper clenched her jaw.

"Maybe if she was drinking prison swill instant coffee. In the real world, Alex likes a two shot hazelnut latte. I get my own while here at home. Don't mind me, you can set out the specials sign though. It is the bacon scone and hot cocoa deal. The corresponding books are stacked by the cooler at this store, we don't have the extra storage closet."Piper replied in what she hoped was an even tone but she knew she had failed. Becca stood frozen for a moment and Piper turned her back to her as she started to make her love's drink. She continued as she did, to help Becca set up for the day. Luanne had shown her how to open and close back there. It had been the only time they actually got to hang out and she had worked hard to do it right. She maybe she was trying to adopt the same attitude and that is why she slipped in to business mode, she didn't really know. Becca turned and set about the task of setting out the sign.

Raven walked over and leaned in to Piper, "I'm sorry we have only five-" Piper held up her hand to silence her.

"Just a really fucking bad morning for me, don't worry about it. Is Taystee going to make it in?" Piper asked.

"No, she is off remember? She and Poussey left before the storm so they could head back to her place to pick up her things, say goodbye- she took a couple days off and I'm covering.

"Wait, where did you stay last night? Raven you live on the other-" Piper asked, suddenly concerned how she got there so quickly. Raven pointed upstairs and Piper suddenly remembered. Yes, Raven slept in the loft last night. She took comfort in the fact she was an early riser and had come down to the store before Piper had her screaming nightmare. She was also pretty sure her wife had made sure their apartment was sound proofed against the store and loft.

"While I have you here, I wanted to tell you that if that meeting was canceled then you cannot do it for the next two weeks unless it is skyped. They are leaving for Madrid when the airports clear." Raven reminded her. Piper groaned and nodded. The weather was really pissing her off. She was working from home, as was half of New York and it was putting a drag on everyone's schedule. Piper spoke with her some about her testimony and the factual data she helped research for her. Piper watched Becca as her movements became sorta jerky like she was pissed as she rewiped the already clean counter.

"This is something...amazing you've been asked to do. You're bringing Press to this issue and that may really help limit the abuse of solitary confinement," Raven said to her. She was so factual with Piper all the time, this voice of sentiment touched her. Piper smiled and reached out to take her hand.

"Thanks, you are amazing and I'd still give you co-author on the written testimony if you wanted. You helped me do the research and-" Piper began.

"Nope, you are writing it and testifying before the Senate Piper. This is all yours. By the way, I had to really keep at it but I did get you room at the Jefferson and a car service for the entire time there. Have you told her yet?" Raven informed her as Piper put the lids on their lattes but first she wrote a note on the inside of Alex's lid with a black sharpie.

"Um just surprising her now," Piper said with a smile.

"Aren't we supposed to be open by now Raven?" Becca said from the other end of the bar. Piper clenched her teeth. Raven looked up at the clock on the stairwell wall and blushed.

"It is okay Raven, it isn't like there is a line at the door, the plows haven't even swiped the west lane yet," Piper said and she darted her gaze to Becca. She was met with a look of pure disdain. Piper slammed her drinks back down and the lid popped off of hers, spewing hot latte on her hand. She ignored it and turned towards Becca with the fury jumping in her eyes.

"You know Becca, I try to get along with most people...but your glare tells me you have something to say...so say it...please say it that is just what I need this morning," Piper said and as she did she moved closer to her. Raven said her name but didn't approach her. Becca turned and walked toward her in away that communicated she was totally not afraid. Piper felt a flash of anger pulse through her body and the adrenaline that accompanied it. She used to shrink from confrontation on principal...now she wanted to beat her face into the counter. It was startling to her how much she wanted to hurt her but it was an outlet for all that feeling inside of her. She met her eyes, a darker shade of blue up close and let it all show in her eyes.

"I don't like you, you got that. I don't like how you hurt Alex by choosing that fuckin' dickwad man, I don't like how you made her seem like a preditory criminal in your book then you up and marry her. You're a fucking hypocrite," Becca said.

"No, get it right. I'm a bisexual, Park Slope Narcissist that wrote a memoir. It is my fucking life story, not Alex's life story. I left all intimate details of my love life out of that book except for Larry because he was the one there for me while I was indicted. The book was about my time in the prison system...about the women that saved my ass-not the woman I fell flat fuck in love with for a second time. OH! Also, please remember you, she was HIDING from me while you were licking her cunt in her bunk -so I couldn't ask her what fucking details she wanted me to write!" Piper yelled at her and kept approaching. Becca backed up as she did and her eyes got wide.

"Piper!" Alex shouted from the foot of the stairwell where she stood in her Pajamas. She realized then she had her hand up by her head ready to punch Becca in the face.

"You are insane! Really Alex, this is what you married ? Married! You don't even believe in the institution, but you married her?" Becca exclaimed turning away from Piper and moving out and around the bar. Piper felt another flash of fury and started over the bar after her. Alex ran up to the bar and wrapped her arms around Piper.

"Calm down! Becca shut the fuck up and go to the front of the store now!" Alex commanded.

"Oh fuck no, I was polite, she glared at me like some stupid high school girl. Just let me hit her once-" Piper started as she wiggled down from the bar but Alex pushed her against the front of it, pinning her with her body.

"No, because you will feel better for about a mili-second and then be mortified at what you did and possibly be on your way to jail. No Piper, please...stop...please think...baby please think, she isn't Hinton and I'm yours," Alex said against her ear. Instantly she stopped moving. Alex was right. Piper wrapped her arms around her and stopped trying to push her aside.

"You heard her, get to the front now. Once they get the Brooklyn store open, I'll juggle around someone and you can go. Keep your mouth shut and remember please you just insulted an owner," Raven said to Becca in a cold business tone.

"I said nothing about Alex, except her taste in women sucks as it always has," Becca replied.

"As you pointed out, they are married and from what I know about them...and you see I do know them, I've watched them scratch and claw their way to each other's arms since they found each other again- what I know about them is if you insult one, you insult both. Now, I'll fix this, it was my fault for bringing you into her home," Raven replied.

Alex turned her head, still holding Piper. She buried her head in her neck and wanted to just disappear. Her heart was calming and she could think beyond the red film of fury.

"Just go to the front and do your damn job Kanen," Alex said over her shoulder. Piper heard her last name and remembered reading it. She thought about her dress and the designer she met last week at that publisher party. Somehow, the contrast between the two like named women made her giggle. It was idiotic and she knew it made her sound insane.

Alex turned back to her and her expression was one of pure fear. Piper brought her hand up to her mouth, " Just, I forgot..Becca Kane..that designer Rebecca Kane...so dif-" Piper explained through giggles.

"Piper don't!" Alex said and she turned. Piper could see over her shoulder as Becca stiffened at the register. She glared at Alex with such hate.

"You promised you'd never tell!"Becca said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck, " was all Alex said. Piper sobered and then looked at Becca and then Alex. She thought for a moment and considered the young blonde girl she met at the party. She had already bought the dress and told her she was wearing it for a special occasion. Rebecca had been bright and so intelligent. She had just finished her first show and she had given part of the proceeds to WPA. Piper put the pieces together and then felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner.

She looked at Alex and squinted. She went on and on about that girl when she got back that night. Alex had said nothing. She was Becca's daughter. Rebecca told her about being a foster kid and growing up in the New York system. Her real mother was serving time in Prison and they didn't see each other.

"I'm an idiot. Well, I had only see her once and the name..and I might have a lot on my mind. She didn't tell me. She kept your secret like a good girl," Piper said as she turned and shrugged off Alex's arms.

"Your latte is getting cold. Piper said as she reached for hers and headed back upstairs. Alex called her name and she just shot her a bird. Poor Raven ducked behind the coffee bar and knelt to count cups. She was a floating mess from one extreme to the other. Her anger bounced about like a ricocheting bullet. She hadn't had a day like this in so long it was scaring the hell out of her. Once upstairs, she knew Alex wouldn't be far behind. Quickly she gathered her electronics, penned a note she left on the counter and darted towards the back door. She slipped out and saw the steps. Alex and Raven had poured enough crap on them; she found purchase enough to climb the flight of fifteen in her house slippers.

They were soaked when she got to the top but she didn't care. It was toasty inside and she kicked them off at the door. Piper sipped her cooling latte while sitting cross legged on the plush bed. Alex had kept a secret for her. Piper knew she could have learned it in NA or after sex in bed...Piper fell back and looked up at the ceiling. She just wasn't sure she could separate her mixed emotions over about Becca. Suddenly though she knew her on a different level. She'd seen women that refused to allow their kids to see them in prison. She had thought often about it while there. She saw the good it did the women that saw their kids and believed to her core that it did the kids good as well. But she had to admit she didn't know the other side of it. Not all kids would see their parents and not all parents would come to see their kids. It was always complicated and Piper had learned not to judge.

Piper finally just leaned up and decided she had to be productive or she'd just fall apart. Piper started working on her paper for the Senate. The stories she read were upsetting and it brought back flashbacks from her own time in the SHU. It was personal and this was hard. Yet she detached like she was writing a paper in college. College, her prison knick name that Tricia gave her. Poussey and Taystee would still use it sometimes with her.

She finished her first draft and got up to make herself some soup. She had been up there for four hours. She left her cell phone on the desk downstairs. She knew Raven would field any calls from work. She had arranged this time to write and it was being honored.

She was taking a bowl out of the microwave when she heard the door open and Alex kicking the snow off her shoes. She went to the small table and sat with her feet tucked up sipping her cup of organic veggie soup.

"I brought you some lunch. Soup actually...I see you already have some," Alex said with a disappointed voice. Piper held up her hand and showed her the soup.

"Well here is more if you want it. I made that Thai ginger soup you like so much," Alex offered again in a gentle tone. Piper sighed and hated the fact she felt she has to walk on egg shells around her. She had seen her Dad do that for her mom more than once.

"I'm pissed Alex. I know you had your reasons for not telling me and I am well aware that I over reacted to her being here," Piper said." I called Dr. Speer, her office is closed for the weather."

"Yeah about that, you know there was a blizzard? Seems like Becca is going to work here all day..four employees were caught in New Jersey because of a wedding they all attended...others are just not able to open. We're going to close Nicky's store for now and open after the weather clears. I've been on the phone, cooking or helping downstairs since you came up here but I can't wait anymore. I had to see if you're okay, Piper I'm sorry," Alex answered her. She apologized. She meant it and apologized.

"I'm sorry you got a fuckin' ticking time bomb for a wife. I thought I was better...I thought..." Piper said waving her hand and then instantly the tears came. She knew they would when she was finally home alone with her. She swallowed back her tears. "But I'm still pissed you kept a secret for her. I understand she has to be here now, we're trying to run a business. I tried to just be professional and help her out with opening but resentment just rolled off of her and ignited my already smoldering anger."

Alex nodded and leaned against the sink. She pushed up her glasses and had her arms across her body. She watched her bite her lip and the look of fear cross her face. Piper was struck with how much she loves her wife.

"Hey Time Out for a minute..in our fight or whatever this is...you know I love you right? I'm overwhelmed and crazy at the moment...pissed off and jealous, but time out so you know I love you and we're gonna be alright," Piper said in a hushed tone. She watched Alex straightened up and walked over to her.

"Okay, time out. I'm confused and worried about you. I don't think its fair you're mad at me for keeping something from you that I learned in NA- but I understand why it was one more straw on an already trembling back. So yeah, time out...I love you too." Alex replied. Piper smiled at her and Alex walked over to kiss her. Piper wrapped her arms, then her legs around Alex and was carried to the bed. Alex was careful to place her down, then gently move her laptop and papers off the bed.

"I want to read that draft when we're done with Time Out and fighting," Alex murmured in her ear as she started to kiss down her throat. Piper wasn't sure when she'd be done with the fight..and she planned on the Time Out taking most of the afternoon.

"Sure, sure...now kiss me right there," Piper whispered back as she moved Alex's head to her left breast. She moaned as her love complied.

****** Please review! I was love writing more regularly! Please review! Blessings, Fae***


	9. Chapter 9 Hello Catnip

Chapter Nine

Piper stayed up in the loft the rest of the day. She felt bad about not helping but didn't trust herself around Becca. She was happy to pretend she didn't exist and she hadn't just tried to punch her in the face. It played back to the years she spent fighting to keep drug mule after drug mule off of her woman.

Alex is hot. She is a walking sex bomb with a deep voice. She walks by and lesbians are like "Hello Catnip" no matter where she goes. It is a huge thrill when she looks at you and no one else in the room. It is a high...a different kind of high that she loved at one time. She hated her current emotional state has made slip back to old habits. Yet the violence was scaring her to her core...it was like she was still in prison.

Maybe she never really left. Not a day has gone by she doesn't think of it. Prison, recalling it...discussing it...studying aspects..it was her life. She could see now that going back there was a big fucking mistake. Dr. Speer checked her messages and called Piper. She told her about what she did and how she was feeling. The doctor listened and pointedly told Piper to avoid confrontation. She also urged her to come in to the office the next day, if the next wave of snow wasn't as bad as they had predicted.

"I..yes...I..was wondering if you could call in a prescription for the sleeping pills you gave me when I..." Piper stopped. She hated asking. She hated going backwards.

"Piper are you having dreams?" she asked quietly. Piper told her about her nightmare and her fear of having another one.

"I am regretting my visit back," she admitted.

"I am worried about your anger Piper. I think you know it's root is what happened to Alex. I wish I could say you both could magically be healed of all this trauma...but that isn't the case Piper. You did get much better but other things have happened. Is it just this one dream?" she asked her. Piper told her she has been waking up to check on Alex in the night but she falls back to sleep.

"Let me see you first and try to just sleep tonight..um are you speaking to Alex?" the doctor asked tactfully.

"Yes...we actually made love today...best I've felt all day. We called it "Time Out" essentially a pause in our fight. I know most of it is me and I hate hurting her," Piper told her.

Dr. Speer asked where Alex was and Piper explained, "It's been a busy day and little help, I feel like an ass not helping. I did get some much needed work done. I trust you about the pills. I'd rather not take them, I just have to be in DC in a few weeks and I want to look rested and healthy."

"I would suggest you talk it out with your wife and Piper work out. I know you can't run but you've been working a lot and cooped up. Put that gym to use and work out. The endorphins will help and I think when we meet again, we need a plan about anger management," Dr. Speer gently stated.

"Yeah, I'm scaring myself with this anger. We've been working out at our classes so much I haven't hit the gym lately. I'll do that," Piper replied. Dr. Speer also suggested she consider a dream journal for eyes only. She had done that once before and it made Piper feel like she had fucked up again.

"Listen, Piper, strategies are learned so they can help us through out life. It helped you to write about your dreams before. They will occur again when you're stressed or even when you're happy because you have a fear nagging at you," Dr. Speer continued.

"I had the most amazing night...we made love all day...it was Valentine's night. Why then? Why did I suddenly dream of Hinton's hands on my body. It was just like I was there again. I had straddled her and really been open, free..for the first time since I learned about her rape and the..." Piper stumbled.

"Stress could have caused it...it could be an isolated thing but you're giving it too much power to blame it solely for your actions with Alex's Ex" she continued.

"No, I give her a good portion of that blame. She didn't make it easy and well Doc, sometimes you have to stand up or get knocked down. She was in my home and shouldn't have said what she did-" Piper said and she felt her teeth clench. "I just wish Taystee had been there, her ass woulda been in a snow bank." She had zero doubt her girl would have had her back.

"Had Taystee been there, she wouldn't have needed to work and there would have been no exchange. Things are going to happen Piper, you can handle yourself verbally just fine. You told me yourself that you were the one that wanted to make it violent. Did you think it would have made you feel better?"She probed.

Piper was quiet for a long while. "Yeah. I think it would have. I felt this lost once and well...I did something terrible and then I felt better. Free. I accepted I was the kind of person that would beat someone to death that tried to kill me. I don't want to accept I"m the kind of person that would try to beat someone to death that covets my wife. So that scares me that I can't tell. I feel like I'm still in there."

"Then you are. But you can walk out of there for good. It is in your own mind, in your own fear and guilt. You can get out-you just got to keep at it Piper. Call the line if you need me. I'll see you Monday," Dr. Speer said and then they hung up. Piper wasn't sure she wanted to talk Monday...it was exhausting and she felt like crap after therapy. But, she was right though...the violence was something she had to control or it would control her. Piper felt she had always known that but Prison had forced her to let it go.

It left her open to a whole new world of bad choices. Piper changed into a workout outfit and wrapped her hand to box. She worked her feet and jabbed at the bag like Alex and their defense coach had taught her. It was good to punch something...like Nicky's flour bags.

She put in some earbuds and worked out for a good hour. She was startled to turn and see Alex standing there, leaning against the door frame of the gym area.

She took out her buds, "Sorry I didn't see or hear you," Piper explained.

"Yes I heard you punching when I came in...I wanted to let you know that we are closed. It is getting colder out and I wanted to get everyone home safe. Jim, Craig and Raven will have our store tomorrow. Nicky and Lorna have Brooklyn with Dave and Stefanie helping. I don't know either of them but apparently it is a really big thing that Raven was able to get Stefanie..because well she was supposed to be going on some study abroad thing. Apparently her flight was canceled so she is coming in to work. We need to give Raven a raise," Alex said as she walked a bottle of water over to Piper. The schedule and names was Greek to Piper. She took the water and drank down most of it. She was parched and possibly a little dehydrated.

"Thanks. I'll cook her dinner and we'll kick around a bonus. Remember, we're losing money right now so might not be a good time for a raise," Piper darted around Alex to get a towel. She wiped her face and moved out into the foyer.

Without turning around, Piper said, "Thanks for letting me know she is gone. I spoke to Dr. Speer...she suggested I avoid her. Smart woman, can't believe how much we pay her for stating the obvious. But she did point out some other good things.

"Not sure she feels like eating with us. You scared her a little...and I don't want her to feel any tension between us," Alex said softly.

Piper gathered up her laptop and phone. She turned to her, " I thought we fucked out our tension earlier. All that is left is for me to forgive you for not telling me about that designer girl being her kid. I do. I was over reacting because of well...lots of reasons. I'll smooth it over with Raven.

"That isn't all that is left. I have to forgive you for nearly knocking out my employee and getting pissed at me for keeping information I heard in NA secret. Truly, she always called her kid Alice. It wasn't until the last NA meeting I attended that she told us her daughter was an up and coming designer. I put it together but, still...it wasn't my place to say. You should have respected that," Alex said to Piper with her arms crossed over her chest. She shot up her eyebrow at her and Piper frowned.

"I already apologized...so am I forgiven?" Piper asked her. She didn't forgive Becca for her smart ass mouth. She did acknowledge she handled her wrong...but there you have it.

"Yes, I forgive you because I know you're doing what you can to learn how to handle your anger. I get pissed too Piper. I build things with my hands so I don't try to strangle every domineering or disgusting man I come in contact with...yet I tried to choke Larry. I lost it too...I fought those guards. Piper, we have to be careful. All of use have to be careful, Pipes. If she gets into fights at work, she will be removed from the program. We could lose the program here at our stores and that would be a shame. We've already helped three women get a start. Taystee is one of them, but Luanne is doing great as well. She is back near Dunkirk with a job. Piper we can't risk what we're trying to do here with your anger. " Alex lectured. Piper could tell she was really angry and she felt miserable.

"I know! I know...I wasn't in control of myself. You know how I get about you," Piper retorted but she felt like she had totally disappointed her partner. She pulled on Alex's old sweatshirt in preparing to head down the steps in the snow. She took a huge scoop of de-icer pellets in her free hand and stood by the door. Alex walked over and took the scoop.

"Yes I know. Lecture over. I love you and want to read that draft when we get downstairs. Raven was petting Chaucer on the sofa when I came up to see why you weren't picking up," Alex spoke as she pulled up Piper's hood and opened the door. She went down first and spread the pellets. The steps were covered in snow and there was traction. However, the temperature was dropping and soon ice would form. Alex came in but went right back out with a shovel. She spent a good half hour out knocking snow off the middle and adding more pellets. She had thought Alex paranoid when she saw all the icer stuff in the storage room upstairs. Now, she was grateful. She'd seen stories on the news about shortages at all the hardware stores in the City.

She found Raven asleep on the couch with Chaucer purring by her chest. She let her sleep and made an Asian tuna salad to go with the Thai soup that was left. Alex came in and saw them sleeping. She smiled over to Piper and then went to wash up. Piper set the bar as the table and went to wake her up. Raven sat up and rubbed her eyes. Piper sat on the table and picked up Chaucer so she could sit up all the way.

"Oh, something smells good," Raven said as she looked over at the kitchen. Piper apologized to her for being so angry that morning. She then told her she made her favorite seared tuna Asian salad.

"I'm sorry I brought her there. I should have closed this one and sent her to-" Raven started to explain but Piper just gently touched her shoulder.

"No my friend, you did what was best for the business. It was what we pay you for and you do a great job. It's over now. I'd like it if she is needed here again, I have a heads up. I'll make myself scarce. Her program is only for four months. We're over a month in to it and I've only seen her twice. I think you all are doing great. I should handle it better," Piper said and her voice falter some. "I'm working on things...Alex and I both are...it won't happen again."

"She was being a first class bitch Piper. Don't worry about it. May I wash up?" she asked as she saw Alex coming out of their bedroom with wet hair. She was wearing a long flowing white shirt that sometimes she wore to bed. She had on a pair of comfortable workout pants underneath. She liked the slouchy at home Alex. They never got to see this side of each other that much. Alex would work out of hotel rooms and always was dressed to go out and party. This Alex, was bare and true. Piper leaned over and kissed her on the lips as she sat at the bar.

"Um sure, you know the way. I made the Tuna we got yesterday. I thought this way instead of sushi...saved me having to cook the rice and dice the other ingredients. Here, try this dressing," Piper suggestively offered a red pepper from her salad, dipped in the soy ginger dressing.

"Mmmm delicious...Remember how Nicky got that ground ginger from the kitchen and you saved soy sauce packets from those oodles and noddles..and you made this kind of dressing? You had just enough for three salads," Alex recalled.

"Best damn salad I ever ate in prison...we even had some decent lettuce and carrots on it," Piper said in a voice a bit dreamy. She laughed when she thought of prison cooking. Once on a call in show, she'd been asked to identify prison cooking recipes. She had gotten every single one. Larry had posted some of her recipes on her website when she was in prison.

It touched her that Alex could remember prison and smile. She reached out and pressed her palm to her cheek. "Only good thing I got in that place was my friends and you." Piper kissed her softly.

Alex pulled back and said, " I think you cook better. You took some classes didn't you?" She teased Piper and a playful slap for her troubles. Raven joked they had better not start a slap fight. Piper laughed with a good heart and enjoyed dinner with a friend.

The snow finally passed and Alex finally answered that she'd be happy to go to DC with Piper. She hadn't actually looked at the latte that day so Piper had to ask her again later. It was a week away and she had a few speaking engagements prior. Piper had opted not to take any medication to assist her with her emotions. In their couples therapy she told Alex that she has terrible guilt that she let her down. She told her about how the fear she couldn't protect her in that laundry bin and how it came true.

It was a long session and they held each other all night. They hadn't made love in a few days. It was hard sometimes when they talked about intimate details of painful memories. She had a few of the nights of dreams. Alex did as well. They would nap the next day or go to bed early. It was work but she felt so much better sharing it with Alex.

Polly and Pete came over for dinner with Finn. They were terribly busy so they got take out. After the dinner, Finn played with Alex and Chaucer. Pete and Polly helped Piper clean up.

"I'm glad you are spending time with someone else. It is like you got sucked in to the newlywed void and I never see you," Polly said as she dried a glass.

"I'm sorry. We went to Litchfield and sorta shot ourselves in our collective foot. Couple that with a bit of snowed in cabin fever and I've had a hard time," Piper admitted.

"What can we do to help?" Pete asked her. He took up the trash and tied it as he spoke.

"You're doing it. I know you're there if I need you," Piper said softly.

"How is Alex?" Polly asked her. Piper looked over to her as she sat holding Chaucer so Finn could pet him.

"She is strong...she is my rock. Alex is working hard in therapy like me but it is a process. Getting a good night's sleep is precious to both of us right now. We're going to DC next week and I look forward to a couple of nights in a hotel," Piper admitted.

"Does the trash go out by the back?" Pete asked. Piper pointed him in the direction of the mudroom where the bigger can was kept.

"You two spent years living abroad...it turned you in to the biggest hotel snob I've ever met. I take it you are spending a big bit of money on this trip to extend your honeymoon," Polly asked as Piper poured them more wine.

"Yes, I think we should never take a full true honeymoon and just keep taking off whenever we can on our honeymoon. I figured we could stretch it at least ten years," Piper said with a smirk.

"Ugh...young love..remember when I was about to marry Pete...you were all " how do you know he is the one"...remember that? You said you were shallow and liked hot boys and girls. Now you are dripping sappy love stuff," Polly teased.

"Young eh? Yes, I do remember that. I was comparing them all to Alex and finding them lacking for anything but sex. I totally accept we are mushy right now...don't give me a hard time about it. We've been through hell so we deserve some sweetness. Don't fret though, we can't stay mushy forever. I mean have you met us?" Piper asked.

"Yes, you may attack Becca again and then you'd be in trouble again..that will kill the mush," Polly asked. Pete was approaching and heard that comment. He turned rather abruptly and made a beeline to his son.

"I see Alex told you. Yeah, she pissed me off and a bad day. I'm working on it," Piper said.

Polly sipped her wine and moved closer to Piper. "Hey, I got your back but you can't go around beating employees up for being a bitch...or getting your ass stomped by one. She did hard time Piper for something drug related," Polly said in a hushed tone. Piper blinked and then laughed.

"So did I. I can handle myself. Well, I did time. Yes, she did more and I'm sure it would have been a good fight. Look I don't want to get in to it...I didn't fight. Polly, my temper is vicious if I am not in control. It was way off that morning and I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" Piper finished a bit frustrated. She didn't like Alex tell Polly everything. She liked how close they were but Polly just didn't get her temper. The Piper she knows isn't violent. That part of herself..that part she kept well hidden most times.

"Well, I know you're talking about it with someone. I just wish I was a person you felt you could talk to..." Polly said and then she walked away. They left shortly afterwards and Piper went to run a bath as Alex locked up. She came in to the bathroom afterwards and looked at Piper as she slipped into the tub.

"You're pissed I told her," Alex said flatly.

"Yep," Piper said.

"Sometimes I need her help to figure out to say...she suggested the soup and to tell you directly why Becca was there with as much detail as I could. She told me you were probably lost in work and when you finished you'd be feeling bad. I followed her lead and we made love. She's my friend too and I don't get why you keep things from her like you do," Alex explained.

"She doesn't see all of me like you do," Piper looked over to her. Piper just looked at her, her eyes up and down Alex slowly as she thought about all that she had done to that body...all she wanted to do.

"She doesn't know what all I am capable of and I'd rather she not see it. You do. You always have seen it...you helped me develop my survival skills. I told you...it was our life not some story and a fucking yuppy party," Piper answered her in a cool tone.

"You don't give her enough credit Piper. You need to have someone besides me that sees the real you. We both do. I'm going to go read...find me if you want when you're finished or I'll meet you in bed later," Alex said. She moved in to the bathroom, bent and kissed Piper on the head, then she walked out. Piper sat for a long time in the water thinking about what her love had said.

***okay so now I'm just spoiling you...please review, Fae!***


	10. Chapter 10 It's a Chick, Baby

Chapter Ten

They worked, went to therapy and self defense class and tried to survive a harsh winter. Cal called her one cold Feburary night and told her she was an aunt. The baby came early in the latest blizzard. He was at the hospital NICU with the baby. Neri was at the rural hospital with their parents. The baby had to be air lifted out. Her brother sounded scared. Piper felt a calm descend over her when Alex leaned up and whispered what was wrong in her ear.

She felt her love's arms slip around her and she cleared her throat, "I'll be there as soon as I possibly can Cal. Everything will be okay, I love you." He told her the details of where to go in the hospital and they hung up. She told Alex and immediately she sprang into action. She called a cab and started to get dressed. She reminded Piper to dress in layers and rushed to make sure they had a cup of hot coffee in hand.

In the cab, Alex slipped her arm around her waist and took Piper's phone. She'd been googling medical data.

"Nope, we'll listen to Cal and the doctors...I'm sure she'll be fine." Piper smiled at the idea of meeting her niece. It was weird to know her brother had procreated. It was exciting to know she'd get to see another version of her brother grow and become their own person. She felt an intense love for this child. They called her parents and Piper wasn't surprised to find out that Neri had checked herself out of the hospital and they were driving her to the City. Piper told them to contact her OBGYN when they got in to the city and if she needed to be readmitted there it would be arranged.

They arrived and Piper hugged her brother for a long time. He showed her the baby through the glass and Piper's heart grew substantially. He was happy because the doctors had given him a great report. She had to be monitored but as long as she kept passing her little tests, lungs formed...check..eyes attached...check. It was intense and detailed but overall she was well formed and just really small. They scrubbed up and wore masks and gloves to see her. She felt weird seeing the baby before Neri really got a chance to be with her child. Yet she they basked in the glow of her firey attitude.

"I think we picked a good name for you. Naming her after Neri's mom, she died in the line of service as a cop. Leigh. Leigh Piper Kerman," he said. Piper looked at him over her mask and saw him staring at his child with such love and reverence.

"Oh...wow, you sure you don't want to name her after mom? I mean to be fair.." Piper hedged, knowing her mom can be a bit competitive at times.

"No, we both wanted to name her after the two toughest women in our family," he said gruffily. Piper didn't feel very tough but it touched her that he thought she was strong. He was her brother and she'd always be there for him.

"Thank you both," she finally said. Alex reached her gloved hand in to Piper's and squeezed. She looked over to her and was thankful for the hundreth time already that day for the woman beside her. Eventually, her family all arrived and they waited the day in and out of the NICU waiting room.

Leigh was holding her own and everyone but the parents was sent home that evening. They all went back to Brooklyn. When Piper opened up she was surprised to smell cooking and see the house lit and warm. Roger was standing over a pot in the kitchen and Piper looked to the right to see Polly coming down from the upstairs apartment with old linens in her hand.

"Oh you guys got here quick, let me take those," Polly said as she started to help everyone with their jackets. They figured everyone had something to wear stored at the Brownstone so it was natural to all come there. Her mother was very quiet and she could tell she was worried about her dad. She hugged Polly despite her arm full of laundry. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve such a good friend but she was thankful for her. Alex pulled them apart and helped Polly with the jackets and sheets.

"I made some beef and vegetable soup. I hope you like. You guys are welcome to just have a bowl and hit the hay," Roger said as Piper walked over to give him a hug. She knew that Lorna and Nicky had taken over the store that day and now their other friends were taking care of them. She felt blessed.

"Thank you Roger. I am indeed hungry for real food," her father said as he sat at the bar. Roger started serving and wouldn't hear a word from Piper about helping. Alex joined them and they managed to have a small quiet meal together. Piper told them about her amazing niece and they allowed themselves to feel joy.

That night, after she'd made sure everyone was home safe and tucked away...after she'd called her brother and offered to return to the hospital to stay with them...after she was finally done worrying about her family. Piper wrapped herself around Alex. She pulled her tshirt off and pushed down her panties until they were naked and clinging to one another. Piper buried her face in her neck and buried her left hand deep in Alex's hair. If she could, she would have crawled up inside of Alex to get closer.

"I gotcha kid," was all Alex said. Piper relaxed and nodded her head into her neck. It came up out of Piper slowly, mumbled words of fear and doubt. Jumbled words that mixed up Leigh's fate with a child lost on a bathroom floor in some dank prison camp. She cursed and got tense...railing at a world that made scary bad things keep happening around her. Alex would nod or make soothing sounds until Piper became quiet. She fell to sleep clinging to her.

Leigh was in the NICU for a month but came home to doting parents. Their house wasn't ready so they moved in to their grandmother's house. After Christmas there, their parents had stayed. Piper had called the rental company and told them they'd be in touch with them at a later date. She spent a few days away from Alex when they moved. Neri had requested Piper to help. She knew it was to run interference with her mom. She was a godsend on many levels. Piper had never had a nanny like some of her other friends. Her mom had raised them both until she could send them off to daycare. She had great intentions...just Cal was already nervous and not in his own home. It wasn't a pleasant thing to all be at home with the child at first. But that first night...when Piper saw him talking with is dad...she was happy she'd come to help.

Oh the phone that night she couldn't help but tell Alex how much she missed her. "I know, it's sappy and you hate that," Piper said right after. Alex laughed and didn't deny it. She told her instead about how Chaucer had caught a "mouse" in the apartment. Piper was panicked for a moment with a flash back to crawling around in rat shit looking for a gnawed wire at Litchfield.

"Yes, that would be the office desk top mouse cord. He got in the store and was playing with it under the desk while Raven was working. He yanked the cord, pulled the mouse out of her hand and she screamed. He bolted, down the steps and straight to Taystee behind the counter. Apparently, to hear her tell it, he took out a couple of customers on his way," Alex elaborated. Piper squeaked all worried about her baby and instantly forgot her embarrassment over being a sappy newlywed missing her woman. They hung up the phone a while later and Alex told her she'd text her in the morning with pictures of her healthy cat. Apparently, when Alex returned him to the apartment, he climbed to the top of his tower and had refused to come down. Piper couldn't blame him.

Steve came by the next day to see them. He was visiting his Uncle before heading back to class that Monday. He walked around the garden with her father and Piper was pleased to watch it from the window. There was snow all over but she could see them hoping for Spring. He had brought over names of good people tom maintain the yard and garden for them. It was sad, but she was sure anyone his Uncle recommended would be great. She could tell he was sad after this visit and got the idea that Owen wasn't doing well.

"You must stay for dinner. I'm grilling steaks inside...and they are excellent," she said. She knew that Neri wouldn't eat the one she had delivered. He agreed and seemed to relax. He took off his jacket and hung it on the pin behind the door in the kitchen like he used to do when he brought over take out.

"Where is your better half?"he asked casually as she handed him a glass of wine.

"Working. I have a more flexible schedule. It...is hard. We're together a lot and now I miss her something stupid, " Piper admitted. Her family was setting the table and Neri was sitting already feeding Leigh.

"I miss her too. She is so quiet and strong at times, I didn't realize how comforting that was until she wasn't with us," her mother said quietly from the chopping board where she was putting the finishing touches on a salad. Piper smiled at her mother who didn't look up from her work.

Steve shifted some on his feet and looked over with barely disguised surprise. Piper took a sip of wine to hide her amusement.

"Yeah, she's like a tall Sentinel that has some magic juju to calm Pipes. She's stand up too and we appreciate all the help with the baby. She thinks of things like getting a car seat just like the one we bought for the rental car. I guess she learned to be detail oriented in her previous profession," Cal chimed in as he placed napkins on each place. Piper nodded appreciating the truth of the statement and walked over to the kitchen to check the grill was heated.

"Yes, it was a life saver more than once," Piper admitted as she walked over to the stove. Steve seemed intrigued.

"How did her attention to detail save your life? I thought from what I read, it risked it, numerous times when she made you her drug mule," Steve asked. Piper sensed her family tense.

"Technically, my sister never carried drugs...she carried money. It is a different crime and I'd say she was more to Alex than a drug mule," Cal defended first. Piper looked over at him and gave him a smile as she put the first steak on the prepped grill.

"No, no..I would have been though had I stayed. She was lost to the business and our relationship was in shambles. I left at a crappy time, but trust me, I ran for my life. We were in love but in a hopeless situation. Time and distance changed all that. But once, she noticed there was something under my towel while we were out swimming. It was a snake, poisonous actually...our guide was scared of it," Piper remembered. It had been in Tahiti on a short trip they took with Roger.

"Did Alex kill it?" Steve asked and Piper could tell he didn't think she did.

"No, I did. I bashed its head in with a rock and got my bag from out from under it. Alex was furious because I doubled back to get it when I remembered my passport was in it. She was picky about not ever carrying it in a bag. Bags, get picked and stolen when traveling...or snakes decide to nest on it," she admitted. She had told that story before when she was with Larry. This was the first time she'd ever told anyone about Alex. She left her on the trail and went back to get it. No snake was going to fuck her up and get her stuck there. She knew Alex would have to leave her whiles she dealt with the consulate. She did what she had to do and Alex sobered when she saw Piper standing triumphant over a dead smashed snake.

Steve seemed impressed with the nerve of the young Piper. He really shouldn't have been, she was after all a drug runner's girl friend at the time. Piper had always shielded that part of her life away. Locked it up like it was a wild phase and pushed ahead with the life she thought she was supposed to lead. Now, she could be herself, own her own history and find joy with the woman she loved. She fell in love all over again with the wonderful woman that had the balls to come up to her in a bar and pick her up by insulting her resume.

Steve and her dad talked academia during the meal. Piper listened and enjoyed her steak. Neri ate some salad and rice before she went upstairs with Leigh. Cal went with her but returned to finish his meal. Piper and her mom talked about which grocery service to use that would have access to the baby formula they needed. She missed Alex in every single detail. Piper didn't realize how much Alex just cared for her daily.

"You are so in love with that girl, it is startling. I just didn't realize...the depth of my own daughter. I am so ashamed that I didn't see it before..." her mom admitted. Piper looked up from her plate and smiled.

"We are great at hiding things in the open in this family. It is a coping mechanism that doesn't work well in some social situations. Everyone always thinks I'm uptight...but it is just that I cling to decorum because of how I was raised. I go all out...say what I want at times, act completely inappropriate...that is from you too. You just don't realize it," Piper said to her mom with a wink. She snorted but didn't argue. Cal was smart enough to just keep eating and not chime in to the conversation.

Later, she told Alex about the meal on the phone. She listened and was touched to hear her family actually said they missed her. She wasn't however, pleased to hear that Steve had come over and they talked about old times.

"I thought he needed to talk. Apparently, I was right. Dad told me that he admitted that his uncle didn't have much longer to live." Piper told her. It made her sad because she really liked Owen. He reminded her of her grandmother. Alex said she was sorry about his family health issues but Piper could tell she still didn't like him having dinner with her family.

"We're being audited by the way. I figured we would be once we filed our taxes. We're felons that own businesses," Alex told her. She listened and offered her support. She would need to be aware of what was going on as she had shares in Alex's company now. They had a business manager and Piper had to meet with them twice a month. That started next month and she dreaded the meeting. If she was honest, she'd rather let her wife handle all the money.

Again she was hit with exactly how much she was turning in to her mother. "Hey, let's get out of here. How about you meet me at the airport day after tomorrow? I can work some tonight and most of tomorrow while Neri naps...and wrangle a few days off," Piper asked. She was anxious to do something and be alone with Alex.

"We'd miss our couples therapy. Are you worried about something maybe wanting to avoid something?" Alex asked her gently. Piper immediately got defensive but she took a breath and considered what she said. She really hadn't thought about that session. They had been talking about her temper and her triggers. She hadn't liked where those thoughts sent her but no she wasn't running.

"If you want we can go to therapy first, I just want to get out of the city, alone with you...with room service," she was trying to keep her tone even and not get upset. It was hard sometimes because she knew Alex was a safe place to explode. It just wasn't fair though. Just because your partner is a safe harbor doesn't mean they want to constantly have to take your worst crap. Dr Speer had pointed that out to Piper once when she was talking about Larry and she never really forgot it. She would fall apart on Alex when they were alone but only when really stressed. No Piper was truly trying to just be there for her and uplift her. Maybe this impromptu trip would rejuvenate them both.

"I love the idea kid. However, another storm is coming and I was actually going to ask you to come back early so you're here when it comes," Alex explained. Piper immediately agreed.

"I'll be there, but as soon as it thaws, let's get out of here. We don't have to go too far if you're needed for the audit," Piper offered. That seemed to make Alex very happy. They hung up reluctantly but before either could slip into smooching sounds and cute voices. It was a bit much for Piper and she knew Alex was probably going upstairs to work out or create something. She knew she was handling her having dinner with Steve much better than she would have handled the knowledge that Becca was working at the store.

Piper sighed and pushed all her insecurities down until another day and fell to sleep. She had dreams that night. She awoke shouting for Alex. It took her a moment to realize where she was and she fell back in to her bed. She listened and no one came, so perhaps she wasn't that loud. She gave up sleeping and went downstairs to make herself some tea. The moonlight shimmered over the white yard like something out of a gothic movie. She sat in her favorite chair and watched the night through the big window. Piper wondered where they would go and just craved escape. Anywhere with Alex was a treat. She tried not to worry that she was actually trying to run away like Alex had asked. Therapy was hard at times but she wasn't running from it...no she just wanted them to get back to their basics. She watched as Cal and Neri formed a family and it made her ache inside. She wanted that with Alex. There was no denying how much she wanted it and she was afraid Alex could sense it.

Piper would be holding Leigh and suddenly want to hold her own child so much her arms ached. She spoke about this in her sessions. It was normal for a woman of her age to crave children, especially when they have just married their soul mate. Yet, her situation was totally different. Her partner had never really wanted a child and had lost one from rape. She knew that any family they may possibly have is on Alex's time table. It was hard though and she knew part of her anxiety was over how fragile Leigh was as well. What if something happened to their child? Could Alex survive it? Could she?

Piper watched the sun come up and heard Leigh cry for her early morning feeding. She heard her brother's sleepy voice coo and calm his child as he fed her. She was really proud of him. He was a great father and she loved that kid so much. She was happy she had Finn in her life because she'd learned about how to love as an Aunty. Piper dozed some in her chair but woke a few hours later and began to fix the family breakfast. She'd tell them she was leaving this afternoon.

Piper left that afternoon before the storm was due to come in but unfortunately, it was moving a bit faster than expected. She was a good forty miles outside of the city when the snow started to really fall. She had rented a Subaru outback and was confident she could make it back herself, it was just the crazy people on the road trying to make it home from work. She was about to take a side road that would bring her in to the city a different way when an eighteen wheeler started to jack knife on ice in front of her. She made it to the side and avoided the sliding truck barely. She was unprepared for the truck that swerved and slammed into her side and pressed her against the interstate barrier. She jerked and slammed into the door as the side airbags deployed they hurt her more than the impact of the truck.

Piper blinked and coughed as the dust from the airbag settled in the car. She heard a few more crashes and prayed no one slammed into the truck that hit her. She managed to cut off her engine. Piper checked herself and she wasn't really hurt. Her leg hurt from where it slammed against the door and the air bag smacked her head back some so her head was hurting...other than that she felt alright. The driver of the truck, a young man was calling to her from where his truck had pinned her against the side.

"You alright in there? Hello? Oh please don't be dead," she could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm not dead...just can't move much. Did you turn off your engine? Do you see any smoke or flames?" Piper asked in a calm voice. She didn't want imagine flames licking at her trapped body but her mind was racing.

'No no, I don't see any. Look someone called an ambulance...can you get to the back I can let you out of the hatch," he suggested. He went to the back and opened it just to show her. Piper undid her seat belt and started to try and move her body out of the seat. She then felt a pinch of pain on her knee. She looked down, pushing the airbag down some to see her leg was caught under the dash.

"I'm caught, I didn't feel it until I tried to move. Ahh shit that hurts," Piper said as the pain radiated up her leg.

"Okay, stay still..don't move then, the firemen will get you out. I'm going to go make sure they know to come over here," he said.

"Wait! What is your name? Are you ok?" Piper asked. She was suddenly frantic not to be left alone.

"I'm Josh and yeah, I'm fine...my shoulder hurts from the seat belt but other than that nothing," he responded.

"Be careful Josh," Piper said then she was alone. She fished out her phone and pressed to call Alex back. As it rang she wondered what she'd say and prayed not to scare her too much.

"Hey, where are you?" Alex asked right off the bat. Piper knew she was worried about her driving. "The storm came in too soon, maybe you should go back," Alex suggested.

"I went ahead baby," Piper said in a soft tone.

"Pipes...what's wrong? Where are you?" Alex's voice held such fear that Piper had to take a deep breath and steel herself.

"First, I am fine. I called you and I want you to know I'm fine. I am on the highway right outside the city...I was about to take that other way you showed me, but there was an accident in front of me and I went off to the side to avoid it," Piper began in a slow tone.

"Did you? Are you okay?" Alex asked as she paused.

"Another car slid on the ice and hit me. I'm sorta pinned in the car against the wall. There is help on the way and I'm fine. I just wanted you to know and maybe you could come pick me up or meet me at the hospital?" Piper suggested. She heard her wife's breathe catch and her heart sank. She hated to be the reason Alex was scared.

"You're what? Oh fuck Piper are you hurt? Should you be talking right now? Did you hit your head?" Alex asked frantically.

"No, I didn't really...I'm fine. I just have to wait. The rental is ruined though," Piper said.

"Fuck the rental. Where are you exactly? I'm coming there," Alex began. Piper tried to calm her and tell her the storm was getting worse and no sense in both of them being in an accident. Alex would hear none of it and made her tell her the exactly where she was on the highway.

"Please don't come alone and call me. The ambulance will be here soon but there are other cars involved," Piper said. Josh came back then and told her help was on the way. Piper could hear Alex barking orders to Raven to call Roger for his car and telling her what was going on...she heard Nicky in the background and immediately felt better. Alex wasn't alone, Nichols would come with her and she'd be fine. Piper relaxed and then felt the throbbing pain from her knee. She winced and prayed she'd heal just fine and still be able to run. The pain took her by surprise and she covered up the phone to moan.

"By the time you get here, they'll have me out of here and on my way. Let me talk to Nicky-" Piper began after she caught her breath.

"No, you can call me if you head towards the hospital. Look, we're both coming and taking a cab now to Roger's place. I'll be on the road to you in less than fifteen minutes. Are you in pain?" Alex asked her again. Piper didn't want to lie to her so she didn't answer her directly.

"Nicky is with you? Good, don't forget your license and drive safe. Don't let Nicky drive, okay? She can barely drive in good conditions," Piper said.

"I heard that Chapman," Nicky retorted from the background. Piper actually smiled. Josh asked her if she was still conscious and she called out to him.

"Who is that?" Alex asked. Piper told her it was the guy that slid into her and that he was fine and helping direct help her way. Alex asked Piper to have him call out his cell number. She was reluctant but Josh complied. His phone rang out, the ringtone of AWOLNATION's Sail played. Piper closed her eyes and tried to calm herself some more. Her leg was really throbbing and she was getting light headed. She could hear Alex getting stuff together and then the wind as they headed out. She guessed Nicky was on the phone with Josh. Piper could hear him explain he couldn't really see into the car but that Piper wasn't able to climb out the back.

"I love you Piper Chapman. I just should have gone with you," Alex started.

"Then I would have been crushed riding beside you...it's okay and I don't want you worried. Have you thought about where you want to go?" Piper asked her and closed her eyes. The pain was really starting to rev up and she wasn't sure she could keep talking without showing it in her voice.

"I rented us a cabin. I went south but we'll probably still have some snow...but we'll be in a cozy cabin, all alone with hot chocolate and skiing," Alex offered. She knew Piper could ski, though she thought it was insane to strap boards on your feet and go fast down a slope. Just thinking of the pressure on her knee made Piper blanche.

"Oh sounds good, though I may not hit the slopes anytime soon...you..me and a huge lodge sounds like fun. After this audit, we'll go some place tropical," Piper tried to sound sure for her girl, no doubt she'd get through this.

Josh asked her if she was cold and Piper said she was fine. She was trying not to shiver and wasn't sure if was shock or the actual temperature. Either way, she wasn't giving Alex more to worry about.

"Okay baby, I'm going to get off of here and focus on Josh and the people gathering about," Piper said finally and she knew her pain leaked through.

"Pipes, don't hang up...please just talk to me, tell me about Leigh, is she sleeping through the night?" Alex's voice was desperate and Piper winced to hear it.

"I'm okay, my knee hurts where it hit the side, " Piper replied. She didn't mention how she felt really light headed and cold. She didn't want to hang up but she was afraid of worrying her more.

"Piper, stop trying to protect me. You said it yourself, the ambulance will be there soon, just share with me...tell me baby," Alex pleaded with her to give her the burden and let her share holding it.

She told her she was scared and her knee really hurt. She told her wife she was dizzy and cold. "I'm not sure I can keep talking Al...just talk to me, let me listen..where are you?" Piper listened as Alex relayed what she said to Nicky. She was crying and Piper didn't want her to but she was a bit too tired to tell her it was going to be okay. Once she admitted it...once she let herself feel, Piper was cold and in pain.

"I'm here...we're in Roger's car and he's driving. Josh said the ambulance is there and they are trying to get cars out of the way to get close enough. He said there is a fire truck too. Maybe you'll get to see a hot fireman...I know how you love them," Alex said in a voice thick with tears. Piper smiled. She once told Alex...one drunk night, how sexy firefighters were and how she'd slept with three while in college. Alex had dressed like a firefighter that Halloween and Piper had lost her shit that night in bed.

"They'll pale in comparison to you. Never asked you how you got that actual outfit. It was real suit right?" Piper asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"Well I can't give up all my secrets but we were in New York and it was Halloween. I have my ways," Alex teased back. Piper smiled and dropped the phone. She winced and cursed.

"What's wrong? Piper?" Josh asked immediately.

"I dropped the phone, give me a minute," Piper felt around and found it right beside her. She brought it to her shoulder but she didn't think she could hold it. Piper hit the button for the speaker phone and laid it on her shoulder.

"I'm here, sorry I dropped the phone," Piper said. She heard Alex exhale and tell her she was there. Piper smiled and closed her eyes. Her neck was hurting as well and maybe it was from holding the phone. She could hear people approaching now, shouting orders. Alex heard it on the speaker and asked if the ambulance was there.

"Yeah baby, there are some voices...ask Josh," Piper said as it was really hard to determine where the voices were coming from exactly. She felt wetness now, warm wetness on her leg. She hoped she hadn't used the bathroom on herself...she didn't think she did.

"Blood...it might be blood, " she said out loud.

"What blood, Piper? You said you weren't bleeding. Piper?" Alex asked in a loud scared voice. She could hear Roger and Nicky in the background.

"Is a hypothesis, I feel warm wet...I shudder to think I peed myself so maybe blood. Blood is warm and wet...more kick ass," Piper said with a giggle. She then heard an authorative voice ask her name. Piper chimed in and looked over to the back passenger's window to see a woman in uniform pulling open the door.

"It's a chick baby, no worries about firemen," Piper said in response to her questions.

"I'm a chick? Ma'am are you okay, did you hit your head?" she responded. Piper laughed and heard Alex call out to her again. Her eyelids were heavy and she thought she'd better disconnect from her call.

"It's my girlfriend on ..no my wife..on the phone here..I'm actually not doing so hot so maybe you can hang up for me, tell her...I'm in good hands and I'll see her soon, okay?" Piper managed to get it all out before she gave in to the sinking darkness. She didn't hear her name yelled over the phone.

**Winter brings all kinds of things...for me it has brought pneumonia. I'm sorry for the lack of writing but I've been a bit busy being ill. Also, it brings March Madness and well...my face has been buried in ACC tourny as well. I hope you all caught our OITNB girls at the Paley center and Piper Kerman hosting a panel at the Brooklyn Museum. I know...a car accident...really? I travelled last weekend-not a good idea when sick btw- through snow and ice and saw three major accidents...I think it seeped in my brain. Please review and Peace! Fae***


	11. Chapter 11 Scars Are Sexy

Chapter Eleven

Piper came to in the ambulance. There was a mask over her face but she could see Alex beside her, hunched over looking at her with fear.

"Piper? Hey hey, her eyes are open," her wife told someone. Piper assumed there were other people with her. Someone put something in her arm and that oxygen on her face. Alex wouldn't do that. How did she get there? Piper tried to ask her that and she had a hard time speaking in to the mask.

"Yes that is a good sign, Piper you're in the ambulance and we are almost to Memorial. You've lost some blood from where the dash cut an artery in your leg. Just take deep breaths, your wife is here...she and some pushy friends made sure she got in here with you," the EMT leaned over and spoke to her as she flashed a light in her eyes and made sure her mask was in place.

"It's okay, Roger drove behind the plow and the opposite way on the closed side. I got there as they were..." Alex started and swallowed. Piper didn't remember anything after asking the paramedic to hang up the phone. Hearing about the gash actually made Piper aware of the ache. She guessed they'd given her something as well. Piper reached over to take Alex's hand and the paramedic pushed her hand down.

"You may have broken that wrist, let's be careful. She's been holding your shoulder and stroking your hair, your other arm has your line in." She leaned over and Piper read her name off her uniform jacket, Moton. Piper didn't remember her wrist hurting, but she didn't really move that side because it was pressed against the wall.

"We'll be there soon, the snow has slowed us down," Alex told her as she stroked her hair and leaned in biting her lip. Piper could see she had been crying and she loved her all the more.

"I'm going to be alright...where are we going?" Piper mumbled under the mask. She wasn't sure Alex could understand her.

Alex smiled and rubbed her shoulder. Piper felt a pulse of pain from her leg and winced. She saw her swallow and she leaned closer to Piper's face. "I rented us a cabin in the mountains of North Carolina. We'll fly in to Johnson City, Tennessee and drive a few hours through lovely mountains. I'll drive and if there is bad weather we'll put off all travel." Piper smiled and nodded her head softly. She didn't want Alex afraid of travel by car. Planes, trains or automobiles- they'd travelled in all of them.

Piper closed her eyes a moment to rest them. Alex gasped and she opened them again. "I'm fine, just resting...drugs," Piper slurred to explain.

"Okay, calm down no need to talk, she is right here with you..you guys can travel all over soon. We're approaching the hospital..she may lose consciousness again, she needs more blood, it took longer to get here," Moton said in a tone that Piper didn't really like. She smiled though under her mask and looked at Alex. She tried to just focus on her and not the mask or her sleepy eyes.

"You missed it..there were at least four firemen. They cut you out all manly while Addison here put on a head brace and monitored your vitals. They looked almost as good as I do in their gear," Alex whispered to her. Piper laughed and smiled bigger.

"You'll have to borrow...that gear...again," Piper tried to say. Alex hushed her and said she would. Piper felt her world get smaller and her eyelids start to close. Alex looked worried but Piper finally let her eyelids droop closed and lost herself to the blackness.

She heard that beeping again. This time there was no dream, she just slowly woke to the sound of machines and low voices. Piper squinted and looked around. She wasn't wearing the mask anymore but there was a tube in her nose. It tickled, so she raised her right hand to remove it. She raised her arm and pulled the tube down, then looked around the room with Cambridge blue eyes that searched for one person. She could see Roger and Nicky standing by a sink with a mirror light above it.

"Alex?" Piper looked around as she said it. Nicky approached her quickly with Roger right behind.

"She's in the toilet Chapman, she wanted to leave the door open so she could see you but I told her I didn't ever want to see her take a shit again," Nicky joked. Piper smiled at her and squeezed her hand when she took it. She could tell how relieved she was that Piper was awake.

"I keep scaring her with things like this...I don't want to Nicky," Piper mumbled. She was surprised it came out of her mouth. She felt like she had to apologize for always being in trouble.

"You're high maintenance, Chapman...hell, she knew that already. Thing is...you're worth it...and this wasn't your fault. Shit happens, not your fault it happens to you more than other people," Nicky reasoned. Piper's reply was cut off by the sound of the toilet flushing and Alex washing her hands. Her eyes went to the door like an eager puppy following a treat. Alex pushed her glasses up as she entered the room. Her head shot up when she saw where Nicky was standing and her eyes darted to Piper's face. She ran the short distance to the side of the bed.

"Hey there...you just had to wake up for Nicky didn't ya? I've been asking you to wake up for over five hours, kid" Alex whispered to her in a tone that told Piper how scared she had been. Five hours? What time was it.

Nicky snorted. "She woke up on her own, we were digging for change for that possessed vending machine when she said your name." Alex smiled and Piper felt better instantly. She had wanted to be the one with her when she woke up.

"Last time, you couldn't be here...I'm so glad you're here now. I'm sorry, no more hospitals for me. I'm going to be fine, Al." Piper assured her and tried to lift her left hand to touch her. It was heavy and she felt a dull throbbing pain. Piper looked down to see an air cast on her wrist.

"Just a sprain, no break...we think it was the airbag." Alex looked to Nicky who held her other hand. Roger leaned around Nicky and kissed Piper on the head.

"You scared us Pipes. This weather is crazy. A ton of snow fell quickly and it fucked up getting to you and getting you here. The black ice appeared quickly and there was a seven car pile up," Roger explained.

"I only saw the truck..oh is uh that guy..Josh okay?" Piper asked suddenly remembering more of the crash. Alex told her Josh was fine and he made it home a few hours ago.

"Yeah he's been texting me for updates on you. I don't think I've texted with a man this much since...shit...ever." Nicky observed with a laugh. The doctor and nurse came in then and they all went outside. Alex didn't want to leave but Nicky ushered her out so she could be examined. He introduced himself as Dr. Salvatore and he checked her for head injury again. He also checked her dressing. He explained she was lucky. He said she'd need to stay off her leg for a couple of weeks and then would need some therapy to make sure it was strong. He told her she'd lost a lot of blood and her wrist had a severe sprain. He asked her questions about pain and to gage it here or there. Her ribs were bruised from being pulled out after the seat belt made her tender. Piper thanked him and asked him to update her worried wife. Piper took a moment by herself to take a deep breath. She winced at the pain and felt tears spill from the sides of her eyes. She had been so scared that she was going to be trapped. So scared she was going to burn. So scared she'd never hold Alex again, never take trips with her or live to a ripe old age in her arms. Piper started to cry more and didn't hear the door open but she felt Alex's hands on her face wiping her tears. Piper moved her body over, though it hurt and Alex took the cue. She crawled up in the bed with Piper and snuggled close.

"I got ya...just us and we'll rest and get all better. I love you Piper, everything is going to be fine. Oh, I don't ever want to sleep without you again. I tossed and turned...even let Chaucer on the bed once he forgave me." Alex arranged her body so she was close but not pressing against Piper.

"My mom and dad?...the baby?" Piper asked suddenly worried about the storm. Alex told her that they were all okay, she spoke to them earlier. She said they were all warm at home, the power was still on. She spoke about the weather with the familiarity of someone that has had to plan their life around it way too much lately. Piper listened and started to doze off.

She mumbled, "You're driving from now on..on the mountain roads...maybe we can just go relax at the cabin.." Alex strokes her face softly and laughed.

"Well, you are going to be in Brooklyn for a few weeks. I'm going to move the reservation back-"

Piper whined and then started to cry. She wanted to give Alex a trip...to take off and have her just to herself. Now she was a patient. Piper hated it. She hated being sick and not able to do exactly what she wanted to when the notion took her. It was so much she just cried and Alex wormed down in the bed and kisses her face. As she did she put Piper's oxygen back on though it got her an angry glare.

"You can cry all you want, Pipes...but we will go when it is early Spring with a chill in the mountain air...or you can pick anywhere you want-" Alex cajoled her with a tone she thought should sound patronizing but really she was just in pain and it was easier to just relax and feel with Alex there to catch her.

"No no, I want your idea with you watching me ski and being impressed. You'll even skate with me maybe and then we can sit by a fire-" Piper sniffled and Alex leaned over to get her a tissue. Piper reached up with her left hand and winced. Alex wiped her face and nose. Piper cried harder and Alex just kissed her eyelids.

"I will admire you in a skiing outfit I promise. I'll fly us to ...um the Alps or something, but after your leg heals. After you are whole again," Alex cooed in her ear and soothed Piper as she spoke.

Piper murmured about scars and Alex said they were sexy. Piper laughed at her corny lover but she was feeling better. Piper's body was starting to hurt and she craved sleep but wasn't sure she could. The nurse had told her about pushing a button and they'd give her something but Piper wasn't ready to get all fuzzy headed.

"You know you need pain meds. I'm going to push the button and then you'll go to sleep and I'll be right here." Alex pressed the button and Piper smiled at her.

"I heart you something fierce, woman." Alex kissed her and got up as the nurse came in. Nicky and Roger returned. Piper wondered if they could get home or if they just wanted to stay. She didn't get to talk to them as she slowly drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Doorstep Surprises

Piper was a terrible patient. She didn't like how slowly she had to move or how long her therapy was scheduled. Slowly her leg began to get stronger and she could take walks. At first the doctor said she could take a small walk Piper took that to mean she could walk down the block and to the park. It was finally a day that was sort of like Spring and Piper walked outside while Alex was carrying linen upstairs. She just wanted to test herself. At first she just felt a bit stiff and her leg didn't really ache. When she reached the corner a part of her said she should probably turn around. Yet, she told herself she'd go to the end of the street and rest on the bench. Halfway down the block she had to stop and lean against a stoop. Both of her legs were weak and she was just absolutely pissed off.

Her would ached and it hadn't ached in over a week. Piper had to stop herself from rubbing her upper thigh. She learned that muscle massage could pull at stitches if you weren't careful. She bent over at her waist to calm herself. People passed and Piper made herself stand up. She turned and came face to face with Larry. She looked a mess, pale and in pain. Piper knew without a doubt that Alex was looking for her by now.

And then there was Larry. He had moved for a job and she hadn't seen him in months. He smiled and looked at her with concern in his eyes. His parent's place wasn't in this area, what the fuck was he doing on her street?

"Hey Pipes, um good to see you. Are you okay? My Aunt Elma heard you were in an accident," Larry stammered. Piper could see by his expression she looked like she felt.

"Please don't "Hey Pipes" me like we're old friends-"

"But we are old friends Piper. I've known you for years ...look no matter, you look like you need some help. So I am going to offer my arm and walk slowly back to your place," Larry said in what Piper was sure he thought was a charming tone. Still, she saw that confident, sweet man that always believed in her. She saw that man flash across his face and she felt a pang of familiarity.

Piper started to walk on without taking his arm. He sighed but followed closely. She frowned but felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. She tried to cover it by stopping and rubbing her face but apparently she swayed too far off kilter. He steadied her and she started to complain.

Piper looked at him and saw him up close. There were circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess even for Larry. Now, she'd say he looked like that most weekends or vacations when he partied too much...but this had something about it that was sad.

"I'm...fine. Are you okay?" Piper asked as she turned to keep walking down the street, not really waiting on him to respond. She was going to power through this discomfort and maybe only do an hour of physical therapy tomorrow. Larry kept his hand on her arm and shifted his grocery bag to his shoulder.

" I was visiting Walter, he moved here. I'm fine considering, thank you for asking," Larry responded. It was in a way that told Piper he had been saying it regularly.

"What circumstances?" she inquired. Piper managed to get his hand off her shoulder by shrugging to the left. He didn't argue but she was sure he was poised to catch her. She clenched her teeth and tried to focus and listen. She was caught between wanting Alex to appear and help her and wanting to get back in the small hope she didn't know Piper had walked way too far.

"Oh, I thought you knew. My father died last week. I'm staying here with Walter..my aunt is staying with my mom and well she isn't doing so great," Larry said. Piper felt terrible for him and saw his father's face flash before her. He had never thought Larry should marry her but he had enjoyed the spark she brought to his family.

"I'm sorry, Larry. No one is telling me anything, they're treating me like an invalid-" Piper began, her head was down as she walked, trying to focus on her feet. She saw her boots first then heard her voice.

"That is because you are barely out of a damn hospital bed and have just now been cleared to take small walks...around the house!" Alex said the last part through clenched teeth. Piper looked up and smiled her best smile but she saw the look of alarm on her wife's face when she saw the faceted shades of pale that was her skin.

Larry tensed and took a small step back as Alex enveloped her and immediately hoisted her weight under her arm. Piper was immediately taken back to that sick walk down the hallway of Litchfield. The infection was nothing compared to the ache of Alex with Nicky. Piper leaned on her and buried her head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I over did it and got caught a block and a half too far from home. Larry happened by and helped. He lost his father, did you know?" Piper asked her leaning back to search her eyes. Immediately, Alex looked away. The old Alex would have stared her down and lied to her face. Her wife didn't lie to her anymore and she looked horribly guilty each time because Piper knew her first reaction was to lie and each time she was disappointed in herself for not immediately thinking of honesty. Piper didn't have much room to talk and Alex always made the right choice...she had kept things from Piper but this one she knew came from her Mother.

"Let me guess- Mother didn't want me upset and insisting that I got to the funeral. " Piper guessed. Alex nodded.

"She was going to tell you tomorrow at dinner. Hello Larry, I'm sorry to hear about your loss. Thank you for your assistance, now if you'll excuse me I need to help my wife home to rest." Larry didn't blink when she blatantly called Piper her wife. She got the girl and he didn't...she was more worried about Piper but still Alex was there underneath all of that. She has suffered for months alone without Piper because of his inability to really let her go.

" Oh yes, congratulations...I heard about it..a surprise Christmas wedding in a book store. I always thought you'd elope to Vegas Piper," Larry joked. Piper smiled. They had an agreement that the moment their mother's fought over wedding preparations they would elope to Vegas and get married. They would return and through a big party. She had always thought he'd chicken out in the end but it had been a nice plan.

"No, it was perfect and romantic. Please give our best to your mother. " Piper responded but she was getting to the point where she wasn't sure her legs would last up the stoop. Luckily, Lorna got out of a taxi out front and immediately came to Alex's assistance. She did a double take at Larry but he had the good sense to turn and leave Piper to her family's ministrations.

"Is that...oh..woah there Chapman, you're legs aren't too steady. What are ya doin' out here? You can't push your recovery," Lorna cooed but she helped her up the stairs. Piper mumbled as she was taken inside and put to rest on the front sofa. Soon she was in bed and having to take a pain pill. Alex, despite her protests, cancelled dinner with Nicky and Lorna so she could rest.

"I feel like a teenager you're punishing-" Piper began to argue.

Alex slammed her palm down hard on the bedside table. Piper jumped. "You're acting like one! That was stupid Piper! You have got to stop thinking about what you want and consider for a moment what your actions do to others. Get your head out of your ass Chapman and help me here. I can't live through losing you and I swear I'm going to be the one to kill you if you don't take better care of yourself!" Alex had been quiet all evening and Piper was waiting on this explosion. She nodded softly and moved down in the bed some. Alex walked around the room, cooling down her temper. Piper could barely stay awake but she knew she'd fucked up royally again and she just wanted to do something right.

"I just want to be able to go for a walk with you. I feel cooped up...trapped. I haven't felt this way...since the track was closed. I feel like I can't breathe and all you do is take care of me. I don't want to be a burden and our life seem boring. I want X in Cambodia and ski slopes with Cocoa. I want you smiling and I keep fucking that smile up." Piper closed her eyes tight and she felt the tears run down her cheek and one fall down the side of her face in to her ear.

She felt Alex on the bed as she curled up beside her. "I completely understand. I say things and I don't even recognize myself. You're right, I'm not this person who sits still, remodels homes and spends time being a nurse maid. But for you...with you...I want to be whatever you need me to be...and right now you need this. " Alex reached out and held her hand tightly. Piper didn't respond as she drifted off to an exhausted slumber.

Piper followed all the rules and was up and walking with a cane in two weeks. She did two events and was on HuffyLive. Alex went with her to the studio and became a pretty good team working with Eva. The interview was really fun but she was exhausted afterwards. Alex politely turned down offers to go out afterwards. Piper slipped comfortably into her arms and let her navigate their social activity with skill. She was getting rather good at sharing facts. By now their story was out though neither had officially answered any questions about it. Piper would stick to the issues and usually only got in trouble if she was directly speaking about the book. They talked about maybe just doing an interview together once and telling the story. Neither was really ready for that and Piper kept checking in with Alex to see if she was alright with the exposure. Alex was actually rather poised with microphones but had reservations about sharing details of the abuse they suffered. It helped that Piper had sort of glossed over some of the details in the book, but the Trial exposed some of her abuse. She glossed over details because she was covering for what could be considered crimes...and she was protecting those still under the thumb of the guards.

Alex got them a cab and soon they were heading back towards the apartment. Piper was tired but still it was so wonderful to be close to Alex and walking. She was going slow and was acting as Piper's cane. "How tired is your leg?" Alex whispered in her ear as they snuggled in the back of the cab. It was cold again and Piper was eager for March to leave completely.

"Not so tired I can't do what I want to do to you when I get home," Piper answered in a voice loud enough to be heard by the cabby. Alex grinned and Piper saw the young man dart his eyes up to the rear view and back to the road.

"What is it you want to do?" Alex asked again with her lips to Piper's ear. Piper smiled and licked her lips.

"I'm going to ride your very talented mouth until I pass out. I miss you..it is making me cranky. Then I want my wonderful wife to whisk me away somewhere." Piper pulled her head down and kissed her. Alex leaned back and was her cool self. Piper watched her face...waiting with her bright eyes darting all over Alex's face as she saw her happiness slowly seep through. Alex was smiling with a smug expression that totally made Piper want to straddle her in the cab.

"That sounds fantastic." Alex grinned at her as she said it and leaned in to kiss Piper's neck. She shivered and moved closer to her. It was a wonderful ride, full of teasing and touching that made Piper's body sing. They got out at the store and Alex was explaining that she ordered them some Thai for dinner and had Taystee get it. Piper wasn't thinking about dinner at all but she walked in to the store.

"Hey Pipes, I was watching you here...good show! Huff Entertainment reported you and your wife darted away to avoid the photographers after that event at the courthouse." Taystee changed her voice to the one she does that is a dead ringer for half the girls Piper knew growing up.

"Yes we decided to come home for an early night, " Alex said as she darted in to get their food. Piper waved and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah, um listen there is someone up there at your door. I didn't want her to wait down here." Taystee began. Piper looked at her and squinted. She started up the stairs and winced on the landing. She stopped to wait on Alex. She still had her cane. Piper looked up and saw none other than Becca Kanen on her doorstep. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her and she looked pissed.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked outright. She stood straighter and put her hands on her hips. Alex was coming up the flight below her and saw Piper's expression before she looked up to see who Piper addressed.

"Who- what is going on Piper?" Alex asked.

"There you are...how could you Alex? I expect crap from your crazy ass wife, but I expected more from you." Becca spat.

Piper moved around Alex and started up the stairs. "Oh hell no you didn't," she said. Alex grabbed her around the waist and glared at Becca.

"Watch your mouth and don't insult her again. I won't tell you again." Alex said in a voice that made Piper look over at her. She had that look...the one she only saw when Alex dealt with the higher ups in the organization. Alex preferred to get back at people with her brain, but events that ravaged her life had changed her.

"Come on, both of you. We run a business here Becca and the steps of our apartment isn't the place to discuss private business." Piper said as she headed up the stairs. She willed herself not to feel the throb in her leg as she walked past Becca. She fairly pulsated with rage and hate. Piper straightened her back and adopted her coldest attitude. She felt like she did long ago in that bathroom where she let the her outrage flow freely. She opened her door, walked in and automatically punched in the code. Piper walked in to her kitchen and kept her back to Becca and Alex. She went straight for the wine.

"Merlot Alex?" she asked in a light tone. Becca made some sort of sound that made Piper smile.

"Oh I'm sorry. I had plans to fuck my wife and eat Thai in bed. Your...whatever fucking issue has interrupted those plans so get over yourself. Trust me, you want me to drink some wine." Piper said with icy venom. Alex put the food on the counter.

"Yes, I'll have a glass. Becca I know you don't drink alcohol-" Alex began.

"Oh no, please I'll have a glass too. Then maybe you can explain to me why the fuck you are trying to ruin the life of my only child?" Becca said through gritted teeth. Piper popped a cork out of the wine and Alex looked back at her with a complete look of surprise.

Piper poured her wine and smiled.

***Hi, readers. I am crazy busy with work. Writing is slow but the story is churning in the pool of my imagination. Please review! Peace, Fae***


	13. Chapter 13 Lovey Dovey Type

Chapter Thirteen

Piper took a sip of her wine and handed Alex her glass. She then moved to the Thai food, pointedly ignoring their expressions.

"Piper...did you speak to Becca's kid?" Alex asked after she herself took a sip. Becca cursed under her breath and headed towards Piper. Alex moved to block her path.

"I told you I spoke to her at that luncheon. You didn't tell me that you figured out who she actually was...remember? We forgave each other for that secret and made fan-fuck-tastic love in the Loft." Piper spoke as she leaned against the counter and started to pick out the cilantro and bean sprouts from her pad Thai.

"Yes, I remember. Look, Becca tell us what happened to her-" Alex began. Piper could sense her retreat from the subject. Piper recalled that time perfectly.

**It was right after Becca had to sub at her home store and they had that run in at the cafe counter. Piper had over reacted and she was pissed at herself as much as she ever was at Becca. It was the first day of the week it hadn't snowed and Piper went to lunch with her publisher. She was asked to attend a conference in California that promoted the literary work of Ex Cons. It was called InsideOut and she was excited to do it. Her agent usually booked these events but since three of the other authors were clients of her publishers, they were meeting about how to promote their work while at the conference. **

**"I think all of your ideas are great Piper. Your book has really taken off as you can tell by your place on the Sellers list. I know you've been pitched many ideas for movies or TV shows. Thinking of taking any of them up on their offers?" Julia her publisher asked Piper casually over their salads. Piper was used to the question. Truth of the matter is, she didn't want to expose her friends. She knew she'd made a fortune and the fame would bring national if not world wide attention to causes she believed in passionately. Unfortunately, it came at too high a price personally. **

**"I'm thinking about-" Piper didn't get to finish her sentence because Rebecca Kanen approached and apologized for interupting. **

**"I"m sorry, Miss Chapman do you remember me?" She asked it so carefully and with such politeness that Piper took a moment to place her. Rebecca then flipped her hair and looked at her in a way that was so identical to Becca it was disturbing. **

**"Yes, promising new designer, Rebecca Kanen. Julia Fairclough, my publisher...I met her at a function," Piper made the introductions with her heart beat quickening. This was Becca's kids...her existance had been a secret that Alex kept with another woman. Piper chastized herself for thinking that way and made herself smile politely. **

**"Yes, it was an honor to meet you. I...well I didn't get your number but you had said I could talk with you to find out some information about the personal matter we discussed?" Rebecca had tried to speak in a manner that did not reveal too much. Piper knew that her candor with her...a perfect stranger at that event had been because she has read her book. Many people felt close to her because they feel she had opened up to them already with the written word. It was one of the best yet most surreal things about being a memoirist. **

**"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I did forget to tell Eva to give you my number. Here, let me see...you really just need to contact Bradley at the WPA and he will hook you up with the work program- uh or halfway houses that might have...the answer you seek." Piper hoped she was clear enough. She wrote on the back of his card- "Please help her find info about her mother" and signed it. **

**"Just set up a meeting with him and good luck. Just...you know discretion please..." Piper said as she handed her the card. She met Rebecca's eyes, a shade darker than her mother's lighter blue. She wasn't new to the real world of favors and payment. Rebecca wouldn't tell a soul where she got the information. Piper knew it really wouldn't matter. Perhaps, she'd just find out where Becca is and not speak to her. Perhaps she will show up at Book 'Em and demand a latte from her mom. Who knew...but it was guarenteed to keep her occupied and that kept her away from Alex. **

**That pleased Piper and she smiled as Rebecca thanked her and excused herself to allow Piper to go back to her lunch. **

"My daughter contacted my parole officer. She knows I'm out and she knows where I work. She said she'd come to my work if I didn't agree to a meeting. The only way she knew anything about me was if that cunt over there ran her fuckin' mouth," Becca said in such a hate filled tone that Piper felt her stomach drop. She didn't like fighting...usually she avoided it. She had worked so hard at not getting angry. Now, she was going to have to throw down on some white trash woman in her own kitchen.

Piper started to rise when she heard the ringing sound of a slap. She watched Becca's head snap back from the force of Alex's blow.

"You will not come up in my house and call my wife a name. You ACCUSE without cause and without stopping to listen. If you can't keep your tongue civil, you can get the fuck out of my house and out of my stores." Alex seethed. Piper moved to her quickly and put her arms around her waist.

She looked Becca in the eye and coldly said, "I did see your daughter after our last encounter. She came up to me at a lunch to say hello. I didn't tell her I knew you...or where you worked...or even mention her mother at all. I can give you the number of the woman I had dinner with to back me up-well I could if I gave a rat's ass what you thought. You accused. I answered. Now get out." Piper stared her in the eyes and dared her to call her a liar.

"You don't understand...you don't have kids. I fucked up so bad-" Becca backed away and Piper was struck by that look. She'd seen it in every woman she'd seen in prison. It was the look that settled down inside you when you realized you can't really make up for what you did.

"Not her fault...it isn't my fault either. I know I left you...and yeah, I left you for her. I heard one word that she just MIGHT not be happy in her marriage to Larry and I took the boot camp offer. I suffered...oh how I suffered for the chance to stand before her a free woman. I'm sorry that hurt you. None of this is our fault, so stop blaming Piper...stop blaming me...and take responsibility and make amends. If you're serious about your sobriety you'll do it." Alex spoke to her in a hushed tone that made Piper look at her with a tilted head. She'd heard that tone before.

"You're quoting the program back to someone Vause? What the fuck, did you give you a personality change?" Becca spat back. It wasn't like Alex to speak her NA stuff out of her meetings. She still went at least once a week...sometimes a few times a week when therapy or stress increases. Nicky was her constant companion. Piper wondered for the first time if perhaps she was in the same group as Becca.

"No Becca, I'm a different person because terrible things happened to me and the way I used to cope...pushing people away, making money with high risk for the high or getting flat out high- didn't work anymore," Alex answered quietly.

"So what did work?" Becca asked and Piper could tell she really wanted to know.

"Love. I realized the only time I've ever done anything good or even wanted to do good for other people was when I was with Piper." Alex responded immediately. Piper smiled and looked over to Becca. She looked amused.

"Bullshit. You aren't the lovey dovey type Vause. What is your real angle here? Are your stores a front for another cartel? I'd believe that over "some bad stuff happened and Piper's love saved me" -crap" Becca replied with vehemence.

"You don't know me. Stop acting like you do!" Alex argued back. Piper felt her whole body tense and she decided enough was enough.

Becca got closer to Alex, her gaze intent and eyes flashing, " I know how you taste, I know how many fingers it takes to get you off ..I know about the whore that died on you in Bangkok after a three day high- and I know how you enjoyed smuggling drugs more than anything in the world and would still be doing it if you hadn't been caught!"

Alex growled out about how that was shared in group while she was struggling not to get high again herself but Piper could care less. She slid her body between them and shoved Becca back with all the force she could muster. The woman stumbled back and fell on to the table.

"Get out of my house now! If you wanted to get thrown out of the program and parole revoked just to avoid your daughter, you've done a bang up job. I don't care what the fuck you do, but you're going to step your ass out of my house right now." Piper pointed to the door and Becca stood. She looked she was about to charge back at Piper and this caused Piper to shift her weight and prepare as she'd been taught. She felt Alex's arms go around her waist and she knew her love was going to push her behind her should Becca charge at her.

Before she could take more than one step, Taystee opened the door to the apartment and strolled in sporting a huge winter jacket."Look what Poussey done and sent me? She told me they had those long ones in my size at the coat fact- Hey...you about to throw down?" Taystee shifted her stunned gaze from her friends to Becca.

"You can take her Piper, you about killed that girl who attacked you at Litchfield and got away with it scot free. I bet you could do that again with a little help from your friends." Taystee moved in to their side and took the wine bottle off the counter. Piper knew without a doubt, she'd shatter that thing and defend them if need be...but she also knew the threat was enough.

"Leave now Becca." Alex said again and her ex stormed out of the apartment. Piper was still furious but glad as well that she didn't lose her shit and hit her.

"Never a dull moment with you two...I'm gonna make sho she leave the store in one piece," Taystee said as she followed her out of the door. Piper had a feeling she'd been listening at the door for just the right time to come in and break it apart.

"We are lucky to have her, "Piper said towards the closing door. she vowed right then to take Taystee to on a shopping spree. Alex buried her head in her hair and kissed her neck.

"I am so grateful to her and Poussey...even Black Cindy for teaching you how to fight Pensatucky. She did have some good timing just now. I wouldn't let her touch you Piper. You just got out-," Alex sighed, then asked, " You okay?" Alex pulled her close and Piper felt the warmth of her embrace.

"Yep, you?" Piper answered with a cheerful tone. Alex perked her mighty fine eyebrow at her cool remark. "Really, I'm fine. I wanted to hurt her yes, but it wasn't so bad I couldn't think straight."

"Piper what did you really say to Rebecca?" Alex asked her. Piper grabbed up their wine and started to talk towards the bedroom.

" I recall we had plans and I'd like to finish them. No more talk about our ex lovers or I swear I'm going to tell you about how I think Larry's Bar Mitzvah was the beginning of his underachieving passive aggressive phase-only fair he gets equal time. Now our wonderful bed is this way Al-" Piper didn't bother to look back because she knew Alex was a smart woman.

Sure enough, her wife followed her in to their bedroom. Piper kicked off her heels and kicked them into the cubby by the door. She put their wine down on the bedside table and started to unbutton her dress. She let her eyes rake down the luscious figure of her woman slowly.

"Strip," Piper commanded in a husky voice.

Alex smiled and started to shimmy out of her outfit after removing her boots. Piper was slipped her lace panties down and never took her eyes off her wife's buff body as she took off her clothes. The ache in her leg was far away when she felt the pulse of desire through her body. It had been too long and she liked the adrenaline pumping through her body from their altercation with Becca.

"Your leg?" Alex asked sweetly. Piper knew she wanted to get laid as much as she did and was touched at her concern.

"It is fine, come here," Piper pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She felt her body come to life as their naked forms pressed together like perfect puzzle pieces. Alex pushed her back on the bed and murmured on her lips how much she missed her. Piper pressed her hips into Alex and made desperate noises. Alex laughed and started to kiss down Piper's body, heading to her favorite place.

"No, I meant what I said..back..lay back," Piper huffed. She needed her so much. Alex knew what she wanted and pulled Piper with her as she turned in the bed and pulled Piper up. She straddled her face and pressed her sex down. She immediately felt the burn in her leg but it wasn't so bad she cared with Alex's mouth doing its magic on her sopping sex. Piper brought one hand up to her own breast and squeezed it as she wiggled rotated her hips in small hungry circles on her mouth. Her other hand reached down to flick and play with Alex's erect nipples. She knew how much Alex loved it when her face was flooded with Piper's need. She was so close and her moaning was gaining in high pitch and desperate sound.

"Fucckkkk yeah ohh baby..yes...Alex..oh groan yes fuck...oh bbbbaabby...aaaaahhh Alex!" she screamed out as she flew over the edge throbbing clit first in to ecstacy. She fell forward as Alex lapped at her swollen need, cleaning her up like a kid with an melting ice cream cone. Piper jerked and moaned, kissing her thighs as she inserted her fingers into the needy center of her wife. It wasn't the most comfortable position for her but it didn't take much for Alex to jerk up and clench down on Piper's long fingers in a harsh orgasm. Piper actually laughed out as her wife bucked up and nearly threw her off of her on to the floor. Piper clung to her body like she was riding a bronco. Alex shook herself from her pleasure and grabbed Piper to steady her in place.

Piper turned and stretched out beside her. She licked at Alex's chin and face, licking up her own mess from her face. Alex shivered and Piper knew she'd come again just thinking about Piper reveling in her own taste. There was a time in their lovemaking when Piper liked to clean up with pristine towels. Slowly over their time together, Alex had freed her from her hang up about the taste of her own sex. It had been freeing. It was just one way that her love had changed her.

"That was so worth the wait. Is your leg okay?" Alex asked again as they snuggled. Piper admitted her leg ached but she didn't want Alex to get up to get a pain med. She just wanted to snuggle with Alex.

"No Kid, I'm going to get some from your medicine cabinet and a glass of water...I'll be right back." Alex kissed her softly before she got up and walked towards the bathroom. Piper couldn't help but smile even though her leg hurt. She was truly blessed.

***Please, Please, Please, Please review! Fae****


End file.
